Ficlet Series
by shallow-seas-we-sail
Summary: Anon and Follower prompts from my blog on Tumblr. These are short one-shots comprised of unfinished situations and general prompts left in my ask pertaining to our lovely Rizzles. Ratings range from K-M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: by the grace of the Tumblr gods, some wonderful anon's have started giving me prompts and unfinished situations for Rizzles ficlets. I began posting them on my blog last week, but a genius follower pointed out that I should be posting them here to keep track and to share them with everyone else. So here we go with the "Ficlet Series"**

**Anon: [Unfinished Situation] Angela doesn't know about Jane & Maura being in a relationship. They are keeping it a secret, to have time to just be a couple without anyone butting in. Angela walks in and catches Jane & Maura making love as she picks up Jane's disregarded clothes...**

Jane is on the precipice. She can feel it building in her body, spreading warmth to every inch of her.

She is going supernova. She closes her eyes tight, and grips Maura's hair. Something, anything to keep herself from floating away. Her back arches and she is there. She is there this is what seeing the other side is. This is string theory and event horizon's and this the understanding of everything. It's molecular and goddamnit; it's amazing. It's.. "OH MY GOD."

Jane's eyes shoot open and in this moment; this beautiful, life affirming moment, her mother is standing in the doorway, her face buried in the pile of clothes in her arms.

Jane is frozen. There is no warm body on hers, and a cold grip has taken place in her stomach. And in a tiny moment of realization she vaguely aware that Maura is no longer on the bed, and neither are the sheets, because Maura Isles is wrapped up tightly and laying on the floor beside the bed.

Jane quickly grabs the pillow beside her in an attempt to cover herself. She opens her mouth to speak but no words fall out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Angela raises her head, but keeps her eyes shut and backs out of the room quickly, shutting the door behind her.

Maura's head slowly rises, and she rests her chin on the mattress; looking at a very shocked Jane Rizzoli. Jane grips the pillow to her chest hard and falls over on the bed and beside her, letting out a guttural moan and she nuzzles her forehead against Maura's cheek; "Kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Anon: [Unfinished Scenario] She's not allowed to inhale any autopsy fumes. So the best Maura can do is work on reports, in her office or at home. Keeping herself busy at home, she decides to do the laundry. Having a mishap, she swallows hard, Jane's tops have all turned pink, courtesy of a sneaky red sock in the wash...**

Maura is fidgeting with her wedding band. This has never happened. This is an amateur mistake. College kids do this, not Chief Commonwealth Medical Examiners.

Maura runs her hand over her stomach, and feels the growing bump there. She drums her fingers, and pokes herself; "This is your fault. You made me leave my keys in the fridge the other day. Now you have me tie dying your mother's work clothes."

She can hear Jane pulling up outside, and Maura brings her thumb to her lips and bites it lightly; how is she going to explain this? Taking the clothes off the top of the washer, she walks into the kitchen to show Jane the damage.

"Hey bab-" Jane's smiles, then her face grows serious as she looks at the pile of clothes in her arms. Maura is about to cry, Jane can see the un-shed tears in her eyes. Then it's full on water works; "There was a sock in the wash." Maura says between gasps, tears streaming down her face; "and all your work shirts are ruined."

Jane cocks her head and a sympathetic smile spreads across her lips and she walks towards her wife. Placing her hands on her shoulders, she rubs up and down Maura's arms, and pulls her into a hug, the wet clothes between them; "Shh. Hey. It's ok." she murmurs into her ear.

Maura's cries soften, and she sniffles into Jane's shoulder. Pulling back, Jane brushes strands of hair off her wet face and kisses her forehead. She takes the clothes from Maura and places them on the kitchen table; "Your Google brain has been swapped out for pregnancy brain."

Maura lets a small laugh as Jane kneels down in front of her, and puts her hands on her hips; "Hey. You in there. Stop messing with your mother." Maura places her hand on top of Jane's head and laughs. Jane stands and kisses her wife lightly; "I will rock the shit out of those pink shirts."


	3. Chapter 3

**Anon: Damn it! Maura and her friggin health kicks. She took away all of my friggin beer. Says that drinking beer isn't 'healthy'. And now she's got Cavanaugh in on it too. To hell with Wellness Week.**

_'Fuck this noise.'_

Jane is pissed. You can do a lot of things, but you don't take her beer away. And if Maura wants to play this, she can play too. _'No empty carbs, Maura? Ok. You know what doesn't have carbs? Vodka.'_

So that's exactly what Jane picked up at the packie. Vodka and soda water and limes and Jane has a big, fizzy cup of the hard stuff sitting right in front of her. And with Maura still stuck in the basement late at work and the Sox on t.v, it is no one fault but Maura's if she ends up drunk and yelling at the tv.

Only when Maura gets home, Jane isn't yelling at the tv. Dropping her keys on the island in the kitchen, she can see Jane's feet poking out from the other side of the couch and she gets closer she can hear Jane talking; "That's why they traded Jason Bay. To the Mets. To the fucking Mets. Who does that? Who? The Sox do."

Jane is laying on her stomach and she is propped up on her elbows, a straw hanging loosely from her mouth as she sips her drink and talks to a very uninterested Bass. Looking over her shoulder, Jane's straw comes out of her cup and is hanging from her mouth; "Vodka doesn't have carbs. I computer Googled it, human Google."

Maura can only smile and nod; "How are trade talks going with Bass?"

Jane turns her head and places her straw back in her cup, taking a long draw from it; "He wants Bay back and he likes beer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Anon: [Unfinished Scenario] Maura and Jane are relaxing in bed, Maura reading some medical magazine and Jane is busy playing Angry Birds on her phone. Maura gasps and puts her hand to her rounded belly, feeling their twins kicking for the first time...**

"Jane. JANE! They kicked." Maura says, slapping Jane across the stomach, causing her drop her phone and flinch in shock.

"Huh? WHAT?" Jane sits up straight and turns towards her wife; "Like, right now?"

"Like right now, Jane."

"What do I do? Do I take a picture? Do I take video?" Jane is glancing around the bed frantically looking for her phone; "What do I-" but she is silenced when Maura takes her hand and gently places it on her stomach; "Just feel."

So Jane sits and waits and there it is; "Thats-?" Maura smiles and nods; "That is."

Jane eyebrows raise and a grin spreads across her face; "Again!" she lets out a scoffed laugh.

Leaning over, lifts Maura's night shirt and places a gentle kiss on her stomach. Maura places her hand on the back of her wife's head and gingerly twirls brunette hair between her fingers.

Suddenly Jane's head pops back up and her hand is covering her nose. She looks stunned; "Little shit kicked me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Anon: a chance encounter between University Maura and Officer Jane**

Maura smiled when she saw the police cruiser in front of her building. Tufts was a huge campus, but each evening cruiser 226 was perched in front with the female officer inside sipping her coffee.

It had become common place in the past few months to see the brunette patrol officer, and though they had only exchange pleasantries and the occasional wave, nothing else was spoken between them.

Only Maura felt like there was. She would find herself getting anxious as five o'clock grew near as she left her office for the day and glanced out her window each time she gathered her things, making sure the lady in blue was out there.

And today was no exception. Only Maura has been hunched over her desk grading organic chemistry finals for so long that she has lost track of time. Leaning back in her chair, she stretches and looks at her watch. It's past nine, and her heart sinks a little. She perks her head up and looks out the window and cruiser 226 is no where in sight.

Rubbing her eyes she begins to gather her things and shutting off the light in her office begins the head to the lobby. As she reaches the doors she can see a figure at the bottom of the steps, leaning against the railing. Gripping her purse tight, her hands slips into it, and she laces her fingers through her keys.

As she opens the door, the figure at the bottom of the steps turns and Maura can see it is the pretty brunette in blue, only she is wearing a loose grey Boston PD shirt, a black zip up and jeans. Her hair is out its usual ponytail and hangs in wild curls by her shoulders. In her hand she holds two cups and as Maura makes her way down the steps her face is a mixture of surprise, confusion and glee.

They stand for a moment looking at each other, until the office extends her the cup in her hand; "Tea." she says. Her voice is gravely and deep; "Figured it's too late for coffee."

Maura smiles and takes the cup, bringing it to her lips, then down, resting it lightly against her chest; "Why are you her-"

"It's dark." the brunette gently cuts her off; "-and after I leave there isn't another patrol on campus." she pauses, running her finger around the rim of her coffee lid; "And it's become like a little ritual to see you off after your day. So here I am."

Maura smiles; "Protecting and serving?"

"To the greatest extent of the law." the woman beams, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Maura extends her hand; "Doctor Maura Isles."

"Patrol officer Rizzoli." she says taking her hand, "Uh- Jane. Jane Rizzoli."

"A pleasure patrol officer Jane Rizzoli." Maura say loosening her grip. The stand of a beat, and Jane steps to the side, extending her arm; "After you."

Maura averts her eyes and smiles. There is a spark behind the enigmatic woman's eyes, and she walks by, she feels a hand ghost down her shoulder to down her back, and a warmth spread over her body; "I'm parked over here." Maura says, pointing her keys across the street.


	6. Chapter 6

**thebulletgirl asked:** **Jane and Maura getting 'caught' by Chang.**

**Also, warning: Naughty Rizzles ahead.**

Maura is practically dragging her wife through the crime lab; "Maura, I don't know about thi-" but she is silenced when Maura pulls her roughly in front of her and pushes her against the supply closet door, her lips crashing into hers.

Maura's pulls away and opens the door, pushing Jane in; "Less talking, Jane." then claims her lips again in a hard kiss, kicking the door shut behind her.

And Jane is conflicted, because fuck, this is hot. Ever since Maura entered her second trimester, it has has been marathon sex. Anywhere. Everywhere. Whenever. But this is at work. And they need to keep it in their pants at work.

"Maura-" Jane pulls away from their kiss and places her hands on Maura's shoulders, steadying herself and holding back her hormonal wife; "-we can't at work!"

Maura's eyes narrow as she takes Jane's hands off her shoulders and takes a step towards her, backing Jane into the shelf behind her, causing it to shake; "Fuck work." the words roll off her tongue with such confidence and such finesse that it floors and turns Jane on at the same time.

Her eyes wide, Jane nods her head in agreeance; "Ok. Yeah. Fuck work." she says as she takes a step forward, backing Maura up against the wall and pushing her lips hard against hers.

Fumbling hands push back Maura's lab coat and it falls away, the same happening to Jane's suit jacket. Pulling back from their kiss, Jane eyes her wife and a sly grin plays on her lips as she unbuttons her blouse; "Forget the shirt, Jane. Just-" she takes Jane's hand off her hip, and guides it down, up and under her skirt and; "Fuck" Jane breaths out, her fingers pushing aside the thin fabric as one of Maura's legs come up and wrap around her waist.

Jane buries her face into the crook of Maura's neck as she starts a steady rhythm, nipping and sucking at the skin there; "Don't stop." Maura is breathless and close and pulling at her shirt and back and; "SHIT!" Jane presses her body close to Maura's as the door opens.

Susie looks between the two for a moment, then brings the manila folder in her hand in front of her face quickly; "Oh my god, Doctor Isles. I am so sorry. I just- I just needed a test beaker. Oh god. Oh no. Detective Rizzoli."

"Second row, on the left." Jane drops her jaw and she looks at Maura as Susie walks blindly towards the shelf, eyes still covered and hand extended; "To the left. Down. Straight ahead." Maura guides.

Beaker in hand and eyes still covered, she silently leaves the room and quietly closes the door. Jane pulls back, but Maura wraps her leg around her wife tightly; "Stay right where you are." she says, rolling her hips against Jane.

Jane shakes her head; "Oh my god, woman." she breathes into Maura's mouth as their lips meet again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Anon**: Maura, while running in the rain, slips and breaks her ankle. After a week in the hospital, a metal plate and three screws, Jan insists that she should stay with Maura to help her around the house. Maura tries to argue her down by...

"Maura, this isn't a negotiation." Jane says setting her bag down and taking a seat on the couch.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Maura says, crossing her arms.

Jane rubs her hands over her face and lets out a frustrated moan; "God, woman. Are you always this difficult?"

Maura sets her hands down daintily in her lap; "Yes. Especially when I don't want to be anyone's charity case."

Jane's eye widen; "Charity cas- What? Really?"

Jane slides herself onto the floor and props herself up on her knees so that she is level with Maura and takes her hands in her own; "That is not the case at all. I want to help you because you are my friend."

Maura can see in Jane's eyes that she in sincere and feels her squeeze her hands for emphasis; "So accept my kindness before I have to cram it down you and your pity parties throat." she says standing and letting go of her hands; "I'm going to get you some ice to put on it. You gotta rice it."

Maura waves her hand; "Rest. Ice. Compression. Elevation. I'm well aware."

"You're sassy." Jane calls from over her shoulder as she walks to the kitchen.

"I am not."

"Are too."

Jane can hear Maura adjust her weight on the couch as she sits up. Popping the cubes out of the tray she watches as Maura picks up her crutches and gingerly begins to make her way across the living room; "I can get my own ice." she says hobbling towards Jane.

Jane drops the last two cubes in and turns as she zips the bag; "Go back to the couch. I will bring it to you."

She can feel Maura behind her. Her body heat and her unsteadiness as she tries to reach around her to grab the bag; "Give it to me."

"Stop it, you're gonna fall ov-" and Jane can see it out the corner of her eye as Maura starts to head horizontal. Turning quickly she drops the bag and throws her arm out behind Maura, breaking her fall while her other arm wraps around her hip, pulling her back up and close against her body; "Gotcha! I gotcha!"

And they stand for a moment, silent. Their breaths mingling, and their eyes searching the others face. Jane leans in, bringing her lips dangerously close to Maura's, eliciting a sharp intake of air.

"Can I stay?" it's breathy and barely audible.

Maura looks into her eyes and nods as Jane closes the final distance between them; "Thought so." Jane mumbles as their lips meet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Anon: [U/S] Jane is lounging on the couch, watching a DVR ball game on her day off. Maura and Angela are in the kitchen, making small talk. Angela begins to reveal embarrassing information about Jane, how she uses super jumbo tampons, how she gets super grumpy when she's constipated. Maura takes this information in stride...**

"She would hog the bathroom for hours trying to get every blackhead!" Angela laughs and raises her hand and chuckling; "And don't even get me started on Cindy bear."

Maura cocks her head as she pours herself a glass of wine; "Who is Cindy bear?"

Jane can't stand it anymore; she turns off the tv, and throws down the remote on the couch. Picking up her beer she gruffly walks into the kitchen and sits at the island, drumming her fingers on it staring at her mother; "Stop it."

"Stop what, Janie? We are just having a good time." Angela swats at her with a dish rag in her hand; "Yeah, at my expense." she says, offended.

Maura rounds the island and comes up behind Jane, wrapping her arms around her neck, she places a light kiss on her cheek; "I think it's endearing."

Jane scoffs and takes a drink of her beer; "Yeah. To you."

Angela watches with a soft smile on her face, then snaps her fingers as her eyebrows shoot up; "I'll be right back!" she says, and hurries towards the back door.

Jane throws her head back against Maura's chest and looks up at her; "Make her stop." she whines. Maura smiles and leans down, placing a kiss on the tip off her nose. As the door opens, Angela comes back in beaming and both women look at her; "This-" she says, setting down a small stuff bear in a pink tu-tu on the counter; "-is Cindy bear."

"Oh my god, Ma!" Jane practically yells it as she leans forward, pulling Maura with her unexpectedly and grabs the small animal; "You still have this?"

"Of course I do! You loved this thing when you were a kid." she says, taking back from Jane.

Jane huffs and brings her hands up, and holds onto to Maura's arms loosely resting around her neck; "Do you remember the Cindy bear dance?"

"Ma, don't." Jane is pleading, her eyes wide.

Angela smiles and takes a step towards her daughter "When it is time for all Janie's to go to bed-" she starts, making the bear dance on the counter; "-Cindy bear will dance on her head."

And Jane is completely still as her mother begins to make the stuff animal continue its ministration on top of her head. She is too embarrassed for anything else. Jane Rizzoli accepts her fate.

Maura's eyes grow wide and she leans her head down beside Jane, nuzzling into her neck and suppressing her laugh.

Jane's face is stoic; "I hate you both."

Angela only smiles; "Dream dream dream. Dream dream dream."


	9. Chapter 9

**Anon: Prompt: Maura wakes up from her kidney donation to find Jane at her bedside. She is shocked and still drug-hazed. The following conversation ensues:**

Maura's vision is hazy, and the light hurts her eyes. Slowly she brings her hand up. She can feel the dull pull of medical tape holding in her IV. But she's too tired. She feels like she is stuck in glue, and her hand drops back down.

Jane's head shoots up from its spot on the bed and Maura's hand lands hard on top of it. Looking around frantically her eyes finally settle on her friends face, who is squinting at her; "Hey! You're awake!" Jane says, sitting back and gently taking Maura's hand in hers.

"Did she get it?" Maura slurs out, rolling her head and closing one eye while keeping the other open to focus better. Jane smiles. Her friend is doped up and adorable; "Yeah. She got it. She's recovering. How are you feeling."

Maura shrugs her shoulders slowly; "Like part of me was sold on the black market." she chuckles lightly to herself and Jane joins her.

"You're funny." she says, brushing her thumb lightly over her knuckles.

"You're beautiful." Maura says, squeezing her hand; "And I love you."

"I love you, too." Jane says, smiling

"No. No." Maura says shaking her head back and forth, her words coming out slow; "Stupid detective. I love you."

Jane sits for a moment then leans forward, her elbows resting on the bed. She brings their clasped hands and and gently kisses the back of Maura's hand; "I know." she whispers, attempting to blink back tears and one makes it way slowly down her cheek.

"Do you?" Maura asks, extending her index finger, and brushing it lightly against Jane's cheek. Jane nods and brings her hand from her lips and presses it gently against her cheek; "I do."

"Good." Maura smiles and shifts slightly on the bed; "Because I'm gonna remember this, Jane."

Letting out a light snort, Jane leans forward and places a light kiss on her forehead; "I hope so."

"I know so. Because we are gonna go on a date in four to six weeks given my recovery time." Maura says, looking up at Jane, one eye open; "Will you stay?"

Jane brings her other hand up, brushing strands of hair away from her forehead with her thumb and smiles down at her; "I'm not going anywhere."


	10. Chapter 10

**Anon: Like the reunion Jane runs into some old high school bullys, allthough they arnt together Maura makes a plan to make everyone see just how awesome Jane has become by...**

The Robber is packed and Jane is annoyed as she drums her fingers hard on the bar. Standing on her toes behind her, Maura perks up and looks over her shoulder; "Did you get his attention yet?"

Jane lets out a huff of air and begins to snap her fingers as the bartender walks by; "Hey you. We've been waiting twenty minutes. Gimme two Sam Lights and two pinot noirs."

Looking over her shoulder at Maura, she gives her a wink; "We are double fisting tonight."

Handing Maura her drinks the walk over to a high top table and settle in. There are no chairs and Jane is leaning against the table, surveying the growing crowd in the bar.

Looking over at Maura she gives her a soft smile as she brings the bottle to her lips, but as she takes a drink, it is quickly leaving her mouth and dribbling down her chin from a firm smack on her back; "Rizzoli!"

Jane's eyes widen and she turns to see two portly men, both the same receding hairline and wearing matching Bruins jerseys standing there, smiles spread wide across their faces; "Fucking Lezzoli." the man on the right says, scooping her into a huge hug. Maura watches as Jane squirms out of the large man's grasp.

"Oh come on, Lezzoli." he says motioning between him and the man next to him; "Bryan and Ryan DeSilva?"

Jane wipes the remaining beer off her shirt; "I remember." she says bitterly, taking a large drink of her beer and looking over at Maura; "How ya been? Still with MandM?"

Jane's eyes grow wide as she shifts her gaze slowly from Maura and turns her head; "Shut up. Ryan." she says through her teeth.

"Nah, that's not her. Mackenzie works down in the meat packing district." Bryan chimes in, then chuckles; "Not that she's getting any meat packed in her, am I right, Lezzoli? Mackenzie McDonough. Melts in your mouth. Not in your hand." he says, smacking her arm; "God, you got all the best box back in high school."

Maura can see Jane grow uncomfortable. The flush in her cheeks and the way she shift awkwardly on her feet. Watching the exchange progress, Maura is now acutely aware of why the two men keep calling her friend by this nickname, and she's had quite enough of it. Coming around from her side of the table, she runs her hand up Jane's back and rests it on her shoulder, standing closely next to her; "I don't believe we've met." Maura says, extending her hand.

The men's eyes widen and they look at each other then back at Maura; "Bryan and Ryan DeSilva." They say in unison. Maura forces a smile; "A pleasure." she says.

Bryan extends his hand; "And you are?"

"Doctor Maura Isles. Chief Commonwealth Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, and wife to one Detective Jane Rizzoli." she says proudly, taking the man's hand.

"What?! You snagged yourself a doctor trophy wife. Damn. I'm impressed." Ryan says, smacking his brother in the arm.

"Yes, well-" Maura glances up at Jane, who has a mixture of relief and confusion on her face. She brings her hand up and Jane watches her as she tucks a strand of stray hair behind her ear; "-she was just awarded last week for her act of valor in the line of duty. I couldn't be more proud of her." Maura is sincere as she runs her finger lightly down her face until it rests back on her shoulder. Jane can hear it and looking down at her friend, she smiles, wrapping her arm around the smaller woman's waist, pulling her tight against her.

"Good on you, Rizzoli." Ryan says, raising his bottle in a toast; "You have a good one." Bryan says as they turn and disappear into the crowd.

They stand there for a moment watching them leave, then look at each other; "You didn't have to do tha-" Jane begins, but is silenced by Maura's finger pressing lightly on her lips. Her eyes search the taller woman's and she can feel Jane smile as she lowers her hand. Jane picks up her beer and taps it lightly against her wine glass on the table and brings it to her lips. Maura smiles and a flush creeps up in her cheeks. She picks her glass up and adjusts herself in their embrace; fitting perfectly against Jane as sips her wine and watches as the Bruins score a goal on the tv.


	11. Chapter 11

**Anon: (before rizzles) Jane's having a bad day, she goes to Maura's and Maura decides to cheer her up in her own way**

Jane is dirty, pissed off and hungry.

And she should be happy to see Maura, but really, Jane just wants to go home.

But for the last hour Maura has been texting her, insisting that she come over for dinner. So Jane begrudgingly agreed because Maura Isles is her best friend, and her best friend wants to make her shitty day better. Only, she isn't sure that anything can make getting shot at three times and tackling a perp in the back alley's in the Southie fish market better.

So changing quickly into a fresh pair of clothes in the locker room, Jane heads off to Maura's, and when she arrives she can smell whatever Maura is cooking through the front door.

Ringing the doorbell, she can hear the distinct click of Maura's heels and is greeted with a very proud looking Maura Isles.

"Why do you look so happy?" Jane eyes her friend as she walks in. Maura only shrugs and takes Jane's hand, leading her to the kitchen. As she walks in she can see that the island is set up with three plates.

"Ugh. Maura! I'm really not in the mood for anymore company." Jane says, swatting at the air in front of her.

Maura lets go of her hand, and playfully pushes Jane on her shoulder; "Just sit."

Jane let out a huff of air as she sits in front of the first plate. Maura rounds the island and opens the fridge, removing three different bottles and places them off to the side; "Paring for your first course-" she says raising the beer bottle; "-and for the accompanying courses."

She places each bottle neatly beside each plate, and taking a bottle opener, pops off the cap; "Sam Adams Summer Ale-" she says as she pours it into the glass; "-An American Wheat, brewed with malted wheat, lemon zest and grains of paradise, which is a rare pepper from Africa first used as a brewing spice in the thirteenth century to create a crisp and spicy flavor. Garnish with a lemon and the perfect paring to seared Ahi Tuna with a citrus wasbi demi-glaze."

Maura places the lemon wedge on the side of the glass and lifts the cover of the first plate. Jane looks at Maura and then down, then back at Maura; "What?" she says shaking her head.

Maura lets out a sigh and shifts her weight on her feet; "Food and drink paring in which one compliments the other."

Jane is still shaking her head and Maura rolls her eyes; "Here." she says, taking the fork and cutting the tuna in half. Bringing it to Jane's lips, she eyes her suspiciously; "Open." and Jane does, keeping her eyes on Maura. As she chews she slides her the glass; "Now take a sip."

Jane's eyes widen and she nods her head slightly; "Impressive, doctor." she says, setting the beer down. Maura smiles and picks up a piece of tuna and puts it in her mouth, and sucks gently at the end of her finger; "I'm glad you think so." she says, sliding the first plate out of the way and bringing the second over; "Because you're going to enjoy this."

Jane cocks an eyebrow, and Maura adverts her eyes, grinning slyly; "Wings." she says, removing the cover.

"Oh shit, be still my heart." Jane brings hands up and covers her chest. Maura pops the cap off the second beer; "Shipyard Pumpkinhead Ale. Wheat ale with aromatics and subtle spice flavor with hints of nutmeg and cinnamon."

Maura smiles and runs her finger through sauce around the rim of the plate, and brings it to her lips; "Tossed in a brown sugar glaze with a hint of pepper." she says, placing her finger in her mouth.

Jane makes quick work of the wings as Maura watches on in delight. Finishing her beer, she sits back; "This-" she says pointing to the empty plate; "-is my favorite so far."

Maura bounces on the heels, then rounds the island; "You just have something-" she brushes her thumb across the corner of Jane's mouth; "-here." and wipes it on the napkin in her lap.

Taking the plate she puts in the sink, and Jane brings her hand to her mouth, momentarily buzzing from the contact. As she turns, she brings her hand down quickly back into her lap. Maura picks up the final plate, and comes behind Jane. Pressing lightly against her, she reaches around her and places plate in front of her; "Dessert." and removes the cover to reveal fresh cannoli's.

Maura smiles and pokes her lightly on the shoulder; "Your final paring is Left Hand Milk Stout. A English style beer, also known as a cream stout with hints of chocolate and finishes with a hint of coffee." she pops the cap and pours it over Jane's shoulder into the glass.

Tilting her head back, Jane looks up at her and smiles; "You know the way to a woman's heart."


	12. Chapter 12

**Anon: Maura wants Angela to teach her how to cook Jane's favorite Italian dish, and needs to keep Jane away from the house while she does.**

Jane is wandering Chinatown desperately confused.

Why in the hell did Bass suddenly needed Chinese broccoli? Why was Maura texting her names of things she can't pronounce? How many markets are on this street? Jane stopped and rubbed her chin as she looked around; "The fuck?"

At the first market the woman behind the counter stared at her blankly as she tried to describe what she was looking for; "Ya know, broccoli. Little trees?" Jane said bringing her finger and thumb close together. The woman at the counter just shook her head and pointed at the door.

The second market had yielded the same results. Why can't she convey the concept of little trees to anyone?

Now Jane is back in the street and rubbing her hand over her face in frustration. The sky over Boston has begun to grow dark and looking at her watch Jane's eyes suddenly grow large; "OH FUCK." and begins running back to the car.

Pulling up in front of the house, she can see the lights are off, and Jane realizes that she is absently mindingly chewing on her thumb. But more than that, she is in deep shit. Like, monumental deep shit. Banned to the guest room deep shit.

Because today is hers and Maura's wedding anniversary, and no amount of pretty flowers that Jane is clutching in her hand is going to make her wife forgive her for getting home late and missing dinner and forgetting what today is or not getting Bass his weird little trees.

So, cautiously Jane enters the house; "Maura?" her voice is hesitant as she stands in the doorway. When she doesn't get a response, Jane stomps her foot, and her arms dropped loosely to her side. Throwing her leg behind her, she kicks the door shut, and flips her keys onto the entry way table; "Shit."

Rounding the corner to the kitchen, she can see the soft glow of candle light. Setting the flowers on the island, she cocks an eyebrow and begins to glance around the room for any sign of Maura.

Feeling arms circle her waist, Jane lets out a sigh of relief. No guest room for her tonight. Turning in the embrace, she brings her hands up and cups her wife's face; "Hey." as she leans down for a kiss. Maura smiles and pulls Jane firmly against her; "Did you find the Gai Lan?"

Jane's jaw tenses; "The what what? You mean broccoli? No. I didn't." she says as she twirls blonde hair; "Good." Maura quips, letting go of Jane and walking over to the table; "I had to keep you out of the house somehow."

Jane's confused, again.

For the second time today.

"Huh?" she slouches slightly and sticks her neck out as she turns; "You sent me out to run around in circles?" Jane is shaking her head and still confused.

Plating their food, Maura shrugs; "I need your mother's help with something."

Jane walks over to her wife, and sets her hands on her shoulders, kissing the crown of her head; "And why were you bestowed the honor of the great Angela Rizzoli?" she mumbles against her wife's head, placing another kiss there.

"This." Maura turns and brings a fork to Jane's lips; "Wha-" but before she can finish, Maura has stuck the fork in her mouth. Jane's eyes grow wide; "Is this?!" Jane is pointing at her mouth trying to contain her excitement; "This is radicciho steak!"

Maura nods her head, smiling proudly. Jane drops her body and wraps her arms around her wife, picking her up off the floor. Maura lets out a airy giggle and wraps her arms around her neck; "God, I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Fat-Boy Rizzoli: Jane's had the week from hell, she gets home to see the living room completely dark except a fire in the fire place, a few candles, a beer for her, wine for Maura, and when she turns around, Maura is standing behind her in nothing but an unbuttoned shirt and tells her she wants to make her week better. Or something of that sort?**

**Warning! Naughty Rizzles ahead!**

Jane is dragging her feet up the walk way to her house in the rain. Flipping her hair to the side, out of her face, she lets out a huff of air; of course it would be raining.

It had been a bad week.

The worst week.

A clusterfuck of a week.

Frost had gotten shot. Only in the shoulder. But still, she she should have been at his flank when they busted into that house, and Jane has been beating herself up for it ever since.

So, Jane was tired. Frustrated and tired and stressed. And she hasn't seen Maura in what feels like weeks. Yeah, they sleep in the same bed, but that is all it has been is sleep.

And work.

And sleep.

And Jane can't remember the last time she held a meaningful conversation with her wife that didn't involve the logistics of a bullet entry or stomach contents.

So when Jane opens the door and see's that the house is dark all but for the fireplace, her heart skips a beat and she can feel a surge of adrenaline. Shitty day and wet clothes be damned. There was a reason why she married this woman.

Walking in, she tosses her keys on the island and looks around; "Babe?" she calls out, patting her hands anxiously against her legs.

"Sit."

Jane flinches at the voice that comes out of the darkness and walks over to the couch. As she takes a seat, she can hear soft footsteps coming up behind her and a hand run through her wet hair. Jane closes her eyes as Maura continues massaging and pulling gently. When the ministrations stop, Jane opens her eyes slowly and begins to turn her head until hand gently cup her jaw from behind her and gently push back; "Stay there."

Jane smiles and she captures Maura's hand, bringing it to her lips and placing a light kiss on her palm acknowledging the request.

Then everything goes dark, and Jane quickly brings her hands up to her eyes and feels the fabric there. She brings her bottom lip into her mouth and bites it gently; Maura is a goddamn minx and she loves it.

Everything is still for a moment until Jane feels the couch shift on either side of her. She can feel Maura settle into her lap, her knees firmly pressed against the outside of her thighs as she straddles her. Jane's hands quickly ghost up her thighs, and she is suddenly very aware that her wife is not wearing anything. And when her hands settle on her hips there is she is rewarded with the mental image that there is no thin barrier of fabric there either.

Jane's body grows warm as she grips Maura's hips, causing her to grind into her lap; "Here." Maura's voice is soft, and Jane can feel the cool rim of a bottle against her lips. Tilting her head back she lets Maura pour the beer in to her mouth, causing a small amount to dribble down her chin. She raises her hand to wipe it away, but her wrist is caught as Maura leans down and sucks and kisses the trail of liquid from the hollow of her neck, up her throat and to her chin.

Maura leans back and trails her finger across Jane's collarbone, outlining the shape of it. Then sneaking a finger under her shirt, pulls at the chain there, bringing up her badge. Maura examines it, flipping it back and forth, then taking it off from around Jane's neck, brings it over her head. The chain is cool against the flush of her skin, and the badge hangs just above her navel.

Jane cocks an eyebrow behind her blindfold and runs her hands up from Maura's thighs and trails her fingertips up her ribs and then pauses as the fabric of her shirt brushes over the back of her hands. Jane brings her hand up and pinches the blindfold and lifts up one side. Maura is wearing one of her shirts. It is loose and unbuttoned and hanging off her shoulders exposing the swells of her breast and Jane lets out a smooth whistle as she eyes her wife up and down then she pulls the blindfold back in place.

Maura fucking Isles; this woman.

Leaning forward, Maura nuzzles gently against the side of Jane's face; "You like?"

Jane can only nod as a smile creeps across face. She begins to trail a kiss from sensitive spot below her ear, across her jawline until her lips ghost across her wife's.

Jane leans forward, but Maura adjusts and leans back, just out reach; "Tease." Jane hisses out, her hands running Maura's stomach and her thumbs brushing the soft skin under her breasts.

Maura hums in response as she leans in and captures her lips. It is soft at first, but quickly grows as she slips her tongue into Jane's mouth, fighting for dominance. Jane hands grip her hips tightly, pushing as pulling, keeping with the rhythm she started.

Bringing her hand up, she pulls back from their kiss and pulls at blindfold, taking it off. Maura needs to see her.

Her back arches as Jane slips inside her and presses her forehead against the space between her breasts, kissing and nippping gently there as her hand moves slow and deep. Maura's hips rise and fall, keeping tempo, and she brings her lips crashing back against Jane's mouth.

She is breathing her in.

She wants everything this woman can give and more. Every fiber of her being.

Every bit of her heart.

And pulling back from their kiss, she presses her forehead against Jane's. Shutting her eyes, her mouth opens in a silent scream as her head falls back.

She's coming undone. But Jane holds her tight, her hand pressed firmly against the small of her back; holding her together as she falls apart in the most beautiful way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Anon: [U/S] Jane picks up her newborn son to change his diaper and leaves him exposed, getting squirted...**

Jane stumbles back in shock.

He got her. He got her dead center.

One to the chest and she's out.

"Buddy!" Jane stomps her foot and her hands stop in front of her chest.

She can't very well wipe it off. And she has to be at work in twenty minutes.

Stepping back to the changing table, she grips the end of it and looks at her son, eyebrow raised. Looking down, she picks up the diaper and inspects it; "How in the holy fuck do you know which end is the front?"

"Jane!"

She flinches and drops the diaper. Turning on her heels she see's an agitated Maura Isles standing in the doorway, her arms crossed, impatiently tapping her foot; "You cannot be dropping F bombs around him."

Jane waves her off; "Oh, he's two weeks old. He doesn't understand the word fuck." she says, turning and pinching gently at her son's stomach; "Do you? You don't understand the word fuck." Jane coo's in a high pitched voice; "No no no no." she says shaking her head.

Maura walks over to her wife with purpose, and pokes her in the shoulder hard; "Stop it."

Jane's mouth drops open and she grips her shoulder; "Hey! I'm not spending my morning getting pee'd on and abused."

Maura rolls her eyes as she kneels and picks up the diaper from the floor; "Go change your shirt while I change him."

Jane straightens her back and flips her hair; "Fine." she says, marching out of the room dramatically.

"Shit."

It's quiet but it's enough to stop Jane in her tracks and poke her head back in the room; Maura is standing at the edge of the table, arms hanging loosely at her side and a giant wet spot on her shirt; defeated look on her face.

Dead center.

One to the chest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Anon: [U/S] It's the middle of the night at the Rizzoli-Isles household. Maura wakes up when she hears their newborn son Alex crying, waiting for his bottle. Jane keeps him occupied while Maura warms the bottle of milk she had pumped. Maura looks at the milk quietly and takes a taste of it, Jane coming into the kitchen and watching her...**

Jane is bouncing her son gently on her shoulder and rubbing small circles on his back as she walks into the kitchen.

"Maura, is it read-" she pauses and looks at her wife blankly.

Did she really? Did that just happen?

Yes.

Yes. Her wife did just do that.

Jane watches as Maura stands for a moment and brings her hand to her mouth, her face contorting into a cringe.

Jane lets out a light snort, trying to contain the laughter building in the back of her throat; "Would you like some coffee with your milk?"

Maura jumps, bringing her hand up to her chest, startled out of her own thoughts; "How long have you been there?"

Jane shrugs and continues bouncing Alex on her shoulder; "Long enough to watch you start hitting the hard stuff." she says motioning with her head towards the bottle in her hand.

Maura opens her mouth, but then closes it quickly, shaking her head; "I just-" she pauses for a moment, and Jane's eyes widen as she tilts her head slightly; "You just what?" she says walking towards her wife and handing their son to her.

Maura takes him into her arms, and leans against the counter; bringing the bottle to his lips, he latches quickly to it and suckles.

"I guess curiosity got the best of me. Not to mention I am horribly sleep deprived." she says gently bouncing the small boy in her arms.

Jane looks between her wife and son, and wraps her arm around Maura's shoulders, pulling her close and places a soft kiss on her temple; "I didn't see anything." she murmurs against her skin. Maura smiles; "Thank you." she says looking up at Jane.

Jane returns the smile.

And she can't help herself.

"But you're not making my cereal in the morning."


	16. Chapter 16

**Anon: [U/S] Maura goes into labor three weeks early, while Jane is away on an important undercover assignment from Cavanaugh. Senior Criminalist Susie Chang helps Maura deliver the baby while Jane is watching from Skype, wishing she could be there with Maura.**

Jane's heart in seizing in her chest.

She can't fucking stand this. She isn't there.

She isn't there to hold her hand or soothe away her pain.

Or to kiss her head and murmur declarations of love, or to share tears with her.

She isn't there to see her son's first breath or hold him for the first time.

To feel him grip her finger or see him look at her with small eyes that see enormous things.

And this goddamn pixelated computer screen is doing her no justice. It is just making her angry. She wants to put her fist through it.

"One more push, Doctor Isles!"

Jane's eyes dart over the screen. All she can see is Susie's back and hear her wife scream.

Then a small voice starts, and it grows louder and it echoes in the room out of the speakers. Jane grips at her shirt above her heart; it's breaking and soaring at the same time.

Susie turns, and for the first time she can see the little pink, squirming person in her arms; his cries bouncing off the walls in every directions, engulfing her, consuming her. And tears immediately fall without hesitation.

He is little and screaming and punching at the air and Jane thinks it is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Bring her hand to her mouth she touches her lips and tentatively holds out her hand; "Hey." it comes out through a choked sob; "Hey buddy."

Susie smiles and turns to Maura, and as she turns back everything goes dark for a moment on the screen; then she can see her wife and son together for the first time.

Maura is holding him close to her cheek, placing soft kisses in dark hair on the side of his head. She smiles through the screen; "He's perfect, Jane."

Jane leans back in the chair, and cups her hands over her mouth. She looks up at the ceiling as her tears continue to fall. Leaning back forward, she rests her elbows on the table; "Yeah." she says barely audible; "Yeah he is."

The door opens behind her, and Jane can feel the air being sucked out of her lungs.

She can hear Frost quietly walk up behind her, and turning he leans against the table beside his partner, his back to the computer attempting to give Jane the semblance of privacy.

Gently he rests his hand on her shoulder; "We have to go. Now." it's quiet, but it's rushed.

She glances up at him then back to Maura who has watched the entire exchange; "Go." she says, but Jane shakes her head in protest; "Go. We are okay."

Looking back up at Frost, he nods his head, and pats her on the shoulder; "We leave in two." and he walks back out the door.

Wiping her tears away, Jane buries her head in her hands; "I hate this."

Maura nods gently against their sons head; "I know." she whispers.

They look at each other for a moment, and a small smile forms on Jane's lips; "I love you." she says as she stands; "I'm coming home tomorrow."

"We love you." Maura smiles weakly; "Go."


	17. Chapter 17

**Anon: [U/S] Maura has one request of Jane. She wants to watch Jane pleasure herself. In return, Jane gets to watch Maura...**

**NAUGHTY RIZZLES AHEAD!**

Jane has done everything.

Tried everything.

And if she is frustrated, she know's Maura has to be.

Slowing her hand, she looks down at her wife; "This isn't working." Jane says in a huff.

Maura opens her eyes; "No. No, it is, Jan-" but she is silenced with a kiss.

"I'm sorry." Jane says, pulling away.

Maura bites the inside of her cheek, and her eyes wander the room. Cocking an eyebrow she looks back up at her wife; "What?"

"Perhaps we should try something different." Maura says, her hand coming up between their bodies and gripping Jane's wrist, turning it up and away from her body.

"Like wha- Oh my god, Maura!" the words fall out of Jane's mouth quick with surprise as Maura presses her own fingers against her. Her hand working against hers, showing her what she wants.

Jane looks down between them and then back at her wife. She is shocked and a little embarrassed, but mostly turned on.

Really turned on.

"Yeah?" she questions, bringing her lips close to Maura's.

Biting her lip, Maura nods sheepishly; "Yeah."

"Ok." Jane begins trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck; "But I get to watch you." she says against her skin, continuing her trail across her breasts, dragging her teeth across the skin of her stomach and circling her navel with her tongue; "I want to watch you come with me."

Maura lets out throaty hum in response and writhes under her wife's touch and she lowers herself down her body.

Jane stretches out horizontally across the bed. The sheets lay loose on her hips, and she brings Maura's leg up and over her shoulder.

Kissing up her inner thigh, Jane stops, and raises an eyebrow. Looking at Maura she can see that she is watching her intently and it causes her to smile against her skin.

This woman.

Jane runs her fingers across and down Maura's knee, then lowers her hand, trailing it down her own stomach. She watches as Maura's eyes follow her, and feels her body stiffen as her mouth makes contact and her finger runs the length of herself in unison.

Maura brings her hand up and entwines it in her wife's hair as she watches Jane match each stroke of herself to the delicate strokes of her tongue.

Circling.

Dipping low and back up.

Gentle pressure and quick swipes

Her ministrations in perfect harmony with each other.

And Jane can see her wife's eyes begin to flutter shut. She is close, and Jane just needs a little more time. So she slows, and Maura's eyes open and she pulls gently on brunette hair; a silent plea.

Jane lets out a small hum, causing Maura's back to arch. It is building in her. She can feel it against her mouth and herself.

Quickening her pace, Jane feels her body begin to buzz and a warmth spread over her skin. Looking up at Maura, she can see that her bottom lip is firmly between her teeth. Catching her gaze, her eyes slam shut, and her back arches off the bed.

Waves crash through Jane and reverberate through her and back.

Around her and to Maura.

Around her and back.

A resounding ebb and flow.

They ripple and mix and bounce off of each other in the most exquisite way.

It lights the air around them on fire; engulfed together as one.


	18. Chapter 18

**yourlittleharmonicaishammere d: Is it too much to ask for and Jane and Maura dance party? Just on one of their days off they happen to be listening to music and Maura starts to dance and then Jane joins in. I want it.**

**A/N: If you haven't heard this song. GO! LISTEN TO IT! DO IT NOW! Beyonce - Ring The Alarm**

"Maura!" Jane shouts as she enters the house, her arms full of grocery bags; "A little help?"

But she gets no response. Rolling her eyes she lets out a huff of air, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Maura! Where are yo-" And Jane pauses as she walks into the kitchen, because there in the center is her wife, Chief Medical Examiner Maura fucking Isles eyes shut, whipping her hair around wildly and lip syncing into the end of the mop like her life depended on it.

Setting the bags down, Jane walks over and pulls the earbud out, startling her; "Whatcha' listening to?"

Maura jumps back and drops the mop, her hands shooting up to her chest and covering her heart; her eyes wide.

Jane stands for a moment, and crosses her arms, a bemused look on her face; then takes a step forward, plucking the ipod out of Maura's pocket; "Lemme see here." she says scrolling through the songs.

"Jane! Give it back!" Maura lunges forward, but Jane turns and extends her arm keeping Maura at length while her other hand raises above her head as she continues looking; "Oh! Beyonce, huh?"

"Yes. Beyonce. Now give it back." Maura says, jumping to capture the contraption above her wife's head.

"Nope!" Jane brings her hand down quickly and clutches the ipod against her chest; "I like this song." she says as she makes her way over to the living room.

Placing it on the dock, Jane hits play and steps away as the sound of sirens fill the air and hard drum beats follow.

Bobbing her head back and forth, she makes her way back to Maura, who is standing with a mixture of shock and amusement playing across her face as Jane begins to lip sync the hook;

_Ring the alarm, I been through this too long_  
_But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm_  
_Won't you ring the alarm, I been through this too long_  
_But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm_

Maura presses her fingers to her lips and smiles as Jane pinches her shirt at the shoulders and tosses her hands up, a menacing look on her face as she continues.

Her body sways low back and forth as she motions between them;

_She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats, if I let you go_  
_Hit in the house off the coast, if I let you go_  
_She gon' take everything I own, if I let you go_  
_I can't let you go, damn, if I let you go_

Maura takes a confident step forward and pushes her finger hard into Jane's chest as she turns on her heels and dips low to the floor, bringing her hip up quick as Jane steps back, covering her mouth in shock by the move as Maura takes over the chorus;

_She gon' rock them VVS stones, if I let you go_  
_In the 'Bach or the Rolls, if I let you go_  
_She gon' profit everything I taught, if I let you go_  
_I can't let you go, damn, if I let you go_

Maura takes quick, dominant steps toward Jane, her hand on her hip and backs her against the wall, mouthing the lyrics and as she flips her hair;

_Tell me how should I feel when I know what I know_  
_And my female intuition tellin' me you a dog_  
_People told me 'bout the flames I couldn't see through the smoke_  
_When I need answers, accusations what you mean you gon' choke_

Taking a step back, she flicks her hand at Jane, waving her off;

_You can't stay, you gotta go_  
_Ain't no other chick spendin' your dough_  
_This is taking a toll, the way the story unfolds_  
_Not the picture perfect movie everyone would've saw_

A wicked grin plays on Jane lips as she steps forward, pushing her hand into Maura's chest, causing her to take a step back; then quickly spins her and pulls her hard against her body; her hands on her hips holding her in place as she grinds against her; Maura dips low then drags herself up slowly against Jane's body, causing Jane to bite lip in surprise;

_She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats, if I let you go_  
_Hit in the house off the coast, if I let you go_  
_She gon' take everything I own, if I let you go_  
_I can't let you go, damn, if I let you go_

Bringing her arm up behind her, Maura cups the side of Jane's face and brings it close to hers; their cheeks touching as Jane's arm circles her waist and sneaks under her shirt, laying flat against her stomach as they Maura rolls her hips against her;

_She gon' rock them VVS stones, if I let you go_  
_In the 'Bach or the Rolls, if I let you go_  
_She gon' profit everything I taught, if I let you go_  
_I can't let you go, damn, if I let you go_

Putting her hands back on Maura's hips, Jane turns her and pushes herself away. Bringing her hand up, she points it viciously in the air as she steps towards Maura; their bodies close and she can feel her breath on her lips as she sings silently;

_Ring the alarm, I been through this too long_  
_But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm_  
_Won't you ring the alarm, I been through this too long_  
_But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm_

Maura takes a step back and pushes Jane in the chest. Standing alone, her hands begin wander over her body; up and down her sides, cupping breast, as her hips sway back and forth to the music;

_Tell me how should I feel when you made me belong_  
_And the thought of you just touchin' her is what I hate most_  
_I don't want you, but I want it and I can't let it go_  
_To know you give it to her like you gave it to me, come on_

She closes the distance between herself and Jane as sirens blare and points her finger accusingly. Jane smiles smugly and rolls her eyes, crossing her arms as Maura postures towards her, her mouth moving quick as she spits fire;

_She's so arrogant and bold_  
_But she gon' love that shit, I know_  
_I done put in a call, time to ring the alarm_  
_'Cause you ain't never seen a fire like the one I'ma 'cause_

They stand for a moment as the chorus begins, neither moving until Jane grabs the back of Maura's neck and pulls her in fast; their lips colliding hard. Pulling back, Jane searches her face, and ghost the tip of her nose across her cheek as the music slows; pressing her forehead to Maura's, she closes her eyes as she runs her hands down her shoulders and arms until her her hands wrap around her wife's and she sings against her skin;

_Ooh, how can you look at me_  
_And not see all the things that I kept only just for you_  
_Ooh, why would you risk it babe_  
_Is that the price that I pay, ooh_

_But this is my show, and I won't let you go_  
_All it's been paid for, and it's mine_  
_How could you look at me_  
_And not see all the things_

Sirens blare again, and Maura realizes she has closed her eyes. Opening them, she leans back slightly and returns Jane's smile, as the chorus fades, Maura brings her hand up and trails a finger down the side of her wife's face. Stopping at her chin she pinches lightly and pulls Jane in, kissing her.

They stand in their embrace. The music has long since faded,.

But they sway gently, following the composition of their bodies. How they fit. How they match note for note.


	19. Chapter 19

**cstarj: Here's a prompt: Charity auction where Jane gets auctioned off in her police uniform and pleads with Maura until Maura out bids everyone at the last minute. **

Jane runs her hands over the front of her jacket; "How do I look?"

Maura raises an eyebrow as she steps towards her, a smirk in the corner of her mouth; "Dapper." she says, running her hands over the blue lapels, and then hanging on to them loosely.

Jane looks down at her wife and brings up a white gloved finger, poking her on the end of the nose; "You can flatter me on our date." she smiles, stealing a quick kiss.

Behind the curtain Jane can hear Cavanaugh giving his introduction. She rolls her eyes and brings up her hat, fitting it snuggly on her head; "Just dig into those deep pockets of yours." Jane says, straightening her back.

Maura cocks her head; "You have a price, officer?" she says seductively, pulling on Jane's lapels, and bringing their lips close together; "Yeah. But I'm a pretty cheap date."

Jane smiles and shrugs, giving Maura one last quick kiss as her name is called.

Out on the stage Jane waves and smiles and feels horribly awkward. She's always hated wearing her blues, despite what her wife may say, she feels boxy and confined. Maura would say she looks strapping and handsome and pull her around by her tie.

But up here she feels like she is on display. The crowd cheers and she hears whistles and cat calls. Clasping her hands in front off her she see's Maura in the back, and extends her index finger, giving her the slightest wave.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli. Ten year veteran on the force. Starting from patrol to narcotics before graduating to homicide." Cavanaugh places his hand on her shoulder; "Bidding begins at hundred for a date with this outstanding officer. All proceeds go to The Home for Little Wanders."

Hands shoot up in the crowd; One hundred. Two hundred. Three. Four. And in a matter of seconds Jane is on the bidding block for almost eight hundred dollars.

And Maura hasn't raised her hand once.

And Jane can see her. She's laughing with Frankie and Frost in the back.

And Jane isn't paying attention to where on who is bidding what because she is narrowing her eyes at Maura in some desperate attempt to get her attention.

"Give the crowd a show, Rizzoli." Cavanaugh booms into the microphone.

Jane looks at her Lieutenant and shakes her head curtly. Cavanaugh raises his finger and twirls it in the air; and Jane closes her eyes, doing her little turn on the catwalk.

More whistling and Jane is now aware it is down to two bidders; Susie Chang and Danny Sousa from Narcotics.

Jane looks between the two, and her brows knit close together; this is bad. And Maura is in the back fucking around with her phone. And Jane reminds herself to flush that goddamn thing down the toilet when she leaves on her date with Susie fucking Q over there.

"Fifteen hundred to Danny!" Cavanaugh exclaims; "Going once."

Jane watches Susie raise her manila folder; "Seventeen hundred."

The crowd gasps and Jane sets her jaw; her teeth practically grinding in her mouth.

"Seventeen hundred going once."

_'Come on, Maura.'_

"Seventeen hundred going twice."

_'I'm filing for divorce.'_

"Three thousand." a voice calls from the back, and Jane lets out the breath she has been holding.

"Doctor Maura Isles, how kind of you to join." Cavanaugh ribs her. She smiles and brings her hand up, waving curtly at Jane.

Jane grins a fake smile before her face falls flat.

"Three thousand going once. Twice. Sold." Cavanaugh smacks the podium and Jane quickly disappears behind the curtain.

"You're evil." She says, taking off her hat as Maura rounds the corner; "You're evil and horrible and you were going to sell me to Chang. I don't like you."

Maura shakes her head and playfully swats at her wife; "It was too easy not to." she says, her hand running up the front of Jane's jacket, and pulling out her tie.

Jane pulls off her gloves and throws them in her hat; "That's not going to work."

Maura nods and feigns concern on her face; "Of course it won't." she pretends to agree as she pulls, bringing Jane's lips to hers.


	20. Chapter 20

**maurgasm asked: Jane and Maura had a kid and she is this cute and sassy little girl scout. She looked like Maura, but definitely had Jane's attitude. Long story short, Jane ended up buying 7 boxes of Thin Mints.**

"I know you like them." Olivia says from the table.

Jane smiles from behind the counter as she puts the finishing touches on her daughters sandwich.

"I do. But it's cheating if you sell them in house." Jane says, rounding the counter and sliding the plate in front of her.

Olivia threads her fingers through her mother's belt loop and holds her there; "I won't tell mom you bought them. I'll even help you hide them. Then we can binge on em' and watch the Power Puff girls together."

Jane looks down at her daughter and puts her hand on top of her head; ruffling her dirty blonde hair.

Little shit is trying to con her.

"Go and sell them." Jane says turning; "The right way."

"Eh. I already took care of it." Olivia quips.

Jane turns back around and cocks an eyebrow; "In ten seconds?"

"Yup." Olivia says tossing her mother back her wallet.

Jane catches it, stunned, and looks at her daughter then back to her hands.

"Fifty should cover it. I'll hide em' behind the tv." Olivia says and promptly takes a bite of her sandwich, smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

**Anon: [U/S] Before Rizzles: Maura & Jane sit in the living room, having just finished their pizza & a movie. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours..."**

"Come on, Maura." Jane says, playfully poking her friend in the ribs.

Maura lets out a small giggle as she looks at Jane and there is a pause.

It hangs in the air.

And as quickly as it comes, it is gone.

Jane quickly shakes her head; "Ok, look-" she brings her leg up and stretches it across Maura's lap, pulling up her pant leg, she points to her knee "Fell off my bike when I was thirteen. Busted my knee cap, had to get three stitches."

The scar is jagged and angry; "Then I did it again two days later. Busted it back open. It never healed right, so I got this nasty looking thing."

Maura leans closely and examines it; "Ok." she says, patting her friends knee and leaning forward she sets her wine glass on the table. Straightening her back she pulls at her shirt, bringing it up and over her head.

Jane loses a bit of beer from her bottle down her chin and her eyes widen momentarily.

Turning to the side, she brings her arm behind her and points to a patch of discolored skin just below her bra strap; "Equestrian semi-finals. My horse clipped a jump and threw me when we landed. Only my foot was caught in the stirrup, so he dragged me for a little over 20 yards."

Jane leans forward and gently runs her fingers down her back and lets out a low whistle; "That must have hurt."

Maura nods her head slowly in response as she looks over her shoulder back at Jane; she is vaguely aware that she should say something, but the feeling of Jane's fingers on her skin is enough to leave hot trails when the contact leaves.

Only it doesn't because Jane's fingers are wandering lower and are outlining small circles on her back. Shifting her body, Jane brings down her leg from her lap and closes the distance between them; sitting close to her she can feel Jane's breath on her shoulder as her hand makes its way around her back and settles against her hip.

Maura can feel her heart drum in her chest.

She can hear it in her ears.

And when Jane's lips kiss her shoulder lightly she is sure her body catches on fire.

Turning her head, she feels Jane's nose against her cheek and her forehead rest against her temple.

Taking Jane's hand in her own, she brushes her fingers over the back of it; feeling the raised skin there.

"Of course it hurt." she says softly, looking down; "but everything heals."


	22. Chapter 22

**xpenguin/imgaineyourotp: Imagine your OTP doing laundry together when Person A finds a peice of clothing that Person B never told them about.**

Jane's eyes grow wide as she pulls the last of the laundry out of the dyer; "No way." she says to herself and lets out a scoffed laugh; "No fucking way. What is this?"

She stands and inspects the clothing in front of her; flipping it back and forth, and stretching it out, and she is unable to contain the laughter escaping her.

"Jane, what are yo-" Maura freezes as she rounds the corner in the kitchen and she can feel the color rise in her cheeks. Moving quickly she snatches the underwear out of Jane's hand and hides it behind her back, her eyes wide.

Jane is shaking her head; laughter erupting out of her; "Did Sarah Goodie forget her bloomers?" she is verging hysterics.

Maura turns sharply on her heels and begins to walk away with her head held high; "Wait!" Maura stops and turns. Jane wipes the tears from her eyes and walks towards her girlfriend; "Wait. I'm sorry. It's not right-"

Maura's face softens as Jane comes up beside her and wraps her arm around her shoulders, pulling her close; "You are going to need help hoisting that sail."


	23. Chapter 23

**sldvet4519: Prompt: Jane takes a pregnant Maura to the park to show her what their daughter will being doing at the park when she is older**

"Jane, get down. You're thirty-five. Not six."

Jane waves her wife off from the top of the slide; "Pfft. Says you." and launches herself down.

Maura meets her at the bottom; "Oh come on. How fun will this be when she gets here? She can sit in our lap and go down with us, or she will go down and we will catch her at the bottom, and-"

Jane's eyes grow wide; "Monkey bars!" and takes off in a sprint.

Maura rolls her eyes and follows; "You don't need to use the ladder you know. You are tall enough to reach it on your own."

Jane is waving her off again; "Hey, did you ever do this?"

Jane pulls herself up and brings her knees high to her chest, then leaning back puts them up and over the bar. She falls back and dangles triumphantly, a proud grin on her face as she brings her arms to her chest, crossing them.

Maura kneels down beside her wife and cups her face, placing a light kiss on her lips; "I'm going to have two children." she says standing as she watches Jane rock herself back and forth.


	24. Chapter 24

**sldvet4519 Prompt: Maura accidentally drops her wedding ring in a body during an autopsy but she can't remember which body she lost it in. Jane must help her find it**.

Maura is pacing the length of the morgue and tapping the end of a pen against her lips.

This isn't good.

Not at all.

She stops and looks at the three bodies on the tables.

One.  
Two.  
Three.

One of them has her ring, and Maura isn't sure which one. The door shutting behind her brings her out of her thoughts; "What's going on?" Jane says in a huff; "I had to call a timeout in my trashcan basketball game with Frost. We're in triple overtime."

Turning towards her wife the words tumble out before she can stop them; "I lost my ring."

Jane raises an eyebrow and looks down at Maura's hands, which are fidgeting with the pen there; "So you need my stellar detective skills to help you find it?" Jane smirks and looks at the ground around her.

"Not there." Maura says. Jane looks up and see's her wife pointing at the tables beside her with the pen in her hand.

Jane lets out a long sigh; "No." and takes a step towards Maura who grits her teeth in a forced smile and nods. Running her hands through her hair she turns; her brows knitted together in concern; "Which one?"

Maura comes up beside her wife and places her hand gently shoulder; "That's the problem. I'm not sure."

Jane brings her hand under her chin, then flips her wrist forward; "Innie meenie minnie mo-"

Maura pinches her wife's elbow, causing Jane to raise up on her toes; "That is not a proper method of deduction."

"Works for me upstairs." Jane quips as she walks to the center table and stands beside it; "So you have to open them back up?" she cringes as Maura walks and stops across from her; "It appears that way" she says as she leans over the body and puts her gloves on.

Jane pauses for a moment as she watches her wife, and then a smile creeps across her face.

"Hand me the scalpel, please." Maura says, extending her hand.

Jane reaches out and cups her hands around her wifes; "Maura."

"Hmm?" she isn't looking up. She is examining her stitching on the cadaver's chest.

"Darling."

"Yes?" her eyes move down his torso; "Perhaps it is behind his liver."

"Love of my life."

"What, Jane?" she looks up.

Jane's grin is wide as she looks at her wife, then down to her chest and back up. Maura taps her foot; "Really, Jane?"

Jane shakes her head; "No. Not that. This." she says as she extends her arm and dips her fingers between her wife's cleavage. Pulling gently the necklace begins to emerge. She brings it up in front of Maura's face; and there's her ring; "Not behind anyone's liver. Just between those." Jane motions again with her eyes.

Maura smiles and straightens her back; her arms crossing her chest and watches as Jane comes around the table and up behind her.

Gently she wraps her arms around her waist and runs her hands over the swell of Maura's stomach. She nestles back against Jane and puts her hands atop of hers; "I found my cell phone in the microwave the other day." she says as she sways in their embrace.

Jane lets a snort and kisses the soft spot behind Maura's ear; "I love that big pregnancy brain of yours."


	25. Chapter 25

**Anon: [U/S] AU: Jane & Maura are eleven years old. They go to the same school for a year. Jane locks herself in the bathroom one day, crying hysterically. Maura comes in and sees that she started her period and explains what's going on with her.**

She can hear the stifled cry behind the door, and Maura isn't really sure how she should approach this.

She walks up to the stall and raises her hand to knock, but pauses.

"I'm fine." comes through a sob.

Maura turns and brings her ear close to the door; "You don't sound all that fine."

She can hear her pull at the roll and the dispenser rattle.

She blows her nose; "I'm kinda, bleeding."

Maura straightens up; "Are you hurt? Do you want me to get the nurse? Apply pressure to the area."

She hears a snort and a soft laugh; "I'm not hurt. I'm just-" her voice trails off.

Maura's eyes dart around the bathroom, then widen; "Oh. Oh!"

She flips her book bag off her shoulders and opens a small zipper on the side; pulling out a soft square, she kneels and waves it under the stall door; "Here ya' go."

A little tentative hand takes it and then quickly disappears; "You just put the sticky part on your under-"

"I know." comes a gruff voice.

"Ok, sorry. Sheesh." Maura's voice is tiny. She takes a step back and leans against the wall; "It's completely normal. It is your body is just shedding its endometrium."

Maura bites her lip, regretting her over informational mouth.

"Right. Of course it is."

Well at least she didn't make fun of her. Maura chalks this up as a small triumph.

"Ugh. It's stuck to my jeans."

"Do you need another one?" Maura's head perks up; "Nah. I got it."

The latch turns and a grumpy looking brunette comes walking out, pulling at the back of her jeans; "I feel like I'm wearing a diaper."

As she washes her hands, Maura looks over her. She is wearing a faded blue Red Sox shirt and jeans with little holes at the knees. They are dirty and grass stained. Her hair is pulled back in a loose ponytail, and her book bag hangs haphazardly over her shoulder.

Little droplets of water hitting her face snaps Maura back to reality.

The girl is flicking her hands at her.

"I said do you wanna walk to class with me?"

Maura squares her shoulders and smiles; "Yes."

"Ok." she smiles; "I'm Jane." she says walking towards the door.

"I'm Maura."


	26. Chapter 26

**Anon: Jane and Maura's son is a boy scout, and the troop leader tries to kick him out when he finds out the kid's parents are lesbians. Jane steps in to handle the problem.**

"All I'm saying is that maybe we should have put him in jujitsu or something. The boy scouts are so-"

Jane waves her hand in front of her, trying to find the words; "-lame."

Maura looks at her wife from the passenger seat; "It is not lame, Jane. It is good for him to a proper moral compass." she says, patting her wife's arm; "Like you."

Jane shoots her arm out and pushes Maura back against the seat. She can see their son walking down the steps towards them, rubbing his eyes and nose.

"Yeah, well, my moral compass is about to get skewed." Jane says, unbuckling herself and stepping out of the car before her wife can respond.

Walking up to her son, she kneels in front of him; his eyes are red and puffy.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

The little boy shifts on his feet and pulls at his shirt; "They said I can't be a scout."

Jane cocks her head and her eyes grow sympathetic; "Of course you can, buddy. Why would they say that?" she brings her hands up and runs them up and down his arms.

"Cause I have two moms."

Jane stands and takes pick up her son, taking him into her arms, she walks with purpose back to the car. Maura opens the door; "What's wrong?"

Jane purses her lips; a hard look across her face; "Take him. I'll be right back." she leans over and places the little boy on her Maura's lap and kisses both of them quickly on the forehead and turns on her heels.

"Jane."

She stops in her tracks; her back to the car.

Maura bounces the little boy on her lap; "Be nice." she calls as she closes the car door.

Jane raises her hand and continues walking; "Yeah. Fucking nice." she says under her breath as she pushes open the doors to the function hall.

And a burly man is almost walking into her as she enters; "Hey. Hi. Whoa." she says extending her arm; stopping the man; "Are you the den master?"

"Scout master." he corrects her.

"Jedi master. Whatever. Look, you got my kid out there crying." Jane says, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're his mother?" he questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. One of em'." Jane replies sharply.

"The scout's are a Christian organization that instills Christian values." the man says matter of factly.

Jane nods her head and sucks her teeth, looking around she flips back her jacket; revealing her badge and gun; "Yup." she says, then points at the ceiling and as she walks pass the man.

"These wires up to electrical code?" she says, flipping the hanging wire above her head; "Because it would a shame if this place wasn't. Wouldn't want to close it down. Wouldn't be very Christian of me." she says turning back to the man. A thin sheen of sweat showing up on his brow.

"I- uh- believe so." he fumbles over his words.

"Good. Good. I'll have some guys come down and check it out just to make sure." Jane mentions as she walks back towards the doors, hands back on her hips.

"Damon is welcome to come back next week for the scout meet." the man says nervously.

"Nah, Jedi Master. He's good." she pushes open the door; "And I expect a stellar report from those electric guys." she says over her shoulder as she leaves the bumbling, sweaty man behind.

Slipping back into the car, she looks at Maura who narrows her eyes at her; "Were you nice?" she asks pulling her seat belt to the buckle.

"Of course." she looks into the rear view mirror and smiles at her son; "Wanna take jujitsu, buddy?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Anon: Maura and Jane are loud when they make love, especially when they're so close to ecstasy. One night, they wake up their five year old daughter, and she goes into their bedroom to yell at them, catching them in the act. They were both too into it to notice that their daughter was watching them**.

**NAUGHTY RIZZLES AHEAD**

Maura is rolling her hips into Jane's as she wraps her legs around her wife's waist.

Slow and steady as she takes all of Jane inside of her.

And Jane grips her hips and lets out a ragged breath each time she moves against her; causing the hilt to push against her in the most exquisite way.

Jane loves looking at her wife from here. She's propped up a little higher and she has to lean up to see her, and it's fucking beautiful the way she moves in her lap.

Jane wraps an arm around Maura, pulling her close and raises her hips up just slightly, pushing a little bit further and causing surprised moan to fall from her mouth.

Jane smiles and captures her lips; "Shhh." she breaths it against her.

Maura breaks away from the kiss, and pushes her wife back and readjusts so that she is straddling her and begins rolling her hips.

Faster and slower.

Moving tip to hilt.

Jane runs her hand up her wife's stomach and presses it firmly against the space between her breasts as her eyes move over her, memorizing every curve.

Every dip.

Every movement.

And as Maura begins to move faster, her voice echoes throughout the room.

And Jane doesn't have it in her to stop her because she on the edge to.

Maura drapes herself over her wife's body and bites her shoulder; riding them off together.

Jane digs her fingernails into her back and raises her hips a final time pushing them over the edge.

Their voices mix with each other and Jane is vaguely aware of movement in the dark room.

Suddenly Maura is covering her head as little fists land feather light strikes on top of her; "STOP HURTING MOMMY!"

Jane's eyes widen and she rolls over on top of her, pulling the blankets up to cover them.

Raising her arm, Jane deflects little blows of fury and pleads through laughter; "No one's getting hurt!"

"Lemme at her!" Olivia shrieks as she jumps on the bed, landing on Jane's back.

Looking down at Maura; they both fall into a fit of laughter as Jane wraps her arms around her neck; pulling her close to her chest; "I'll protect you."


	28. Chapter 28

**Anon: prompt request: [Rizzles] Maura sees another girl flirting with Jane at the Dirty Robber and decides to step in and claim what belongs to her.**

**A/N: This ended up being a little longer than I expected, also not sure if this is completely OOC for Maura. I guess in my head I think she could be a little bit of a minx under all that science.**

It's trivia night at The Robber, and Jane is bouncing on her heels as they make their way in; "Why are we just now figuring this out?" she questions, linking her arm through Maura's; "We could have been drinking free for months."

As she opens the door, Jane digs in her pocket and removes two gift cards and waves them in front of Maura's face before tapping her on the nose; "You are a trivia goddess."

Maura lets out an airy laugh and squeezes Jane's arm against her. She loves this ritual they have started.

Only someone else has to; that goddamn blonde trivia host.

And Maura Isles isn't the jealous type, but damnit all if this woman has no respect for her presence when it comes to Jane.

For the past three weeks she has made every effort to monopolize Jane's time in any way possible, albeit small; buying her drinks, catching her for idle chit-chat by the bar, sliding into the booth when Maura excuses herself to get a drink or use the restroom.

Any reason to be near Jane she will find it.

And Maura has had enough.

So as they walk by the bar, Maura notices the blonde and narrows her eyes at her as she watches her cruise Jane.

"God, if looks could kill, Maura." Jane quips, bumping her with her shoulder. She looks up at her girlfriend and cringes; "Is it that noticeable?"

"You could see it from space."

They take their seats and Maura laces her hands together on the table in front of her and order their drinks; "I'm not a fan of her." she says matter-a-factly as the waiter walks away.

"Ya don't say." Jane reaches across the table and takes Maura's hands in hers; "But seriously though, you don't have a reason to worry. She talks a lot and I just look at a spot on the wall behind her. She's not my type."

Maura gives her a soft smile; "And what is your type, detective?"

"Cute doctors that have supercomputers for brains and win me gift cards in trivia."

Maura smacks the top of Jane's hand and laughs; "You get paid to say that."

"Nope. All my flattery is free of charge-" Jane says, taking a sip of her beer; "-and true."

Maura trails her finger around the rim of her glass; "I just find it disrespectful. And it's not you that I'm worried about."

Jane cocks and eyebrow; "Should she be worried?"

Maura says nothing and takes a sip of her wine, shrugging her shoulders; "What?! No way. I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before."

Maura sets her glass down and begins writing on the trivia card in front of her; "I don't think I can stand idly by a fourth week in a row." and slides the card in front of Jane.

"What are you gonna do? Punch her out?"

Maura gives her a sideways look and squints her eyes at her girlfriend, shaking her head; "Shank her with a scalpel?"

"Yes, Jane. Because I carry a plethora of scalpels with me just for occasions like this." Maura quips.

A voice comes out over the speakers set up near the bar and it sends a flash of anger through Maura; "First question. What animals hair appears white, but actually isn't? Hint, it looks that way due to it reflecting light."

Maura taps the paper in front of Jane; "Polar bears."

The buzzer sounds and the blonde comes to their table and picks up the card in front of Jane and runs her hand over her shoulder; "Good to see you again, officer."

"Detective." Maura says a little louder than she intended, but stands her ground when the blonde shoots her a dirty look. Jane shifts uncomfortably at the exchange and smiles awkwardly as she rolls her shoulder when the woman looks back at her; trying to remove the contact between. She gives Jane a quick wink before leaving their table; and Maura bites the inside of her cheek as her eyes set fire to her as she walks by.

"Oh my god." Jane says, finishing her beer quickly; "She has no shame."

"My sentiments exactly." Maura is swirling her wine glass as her eyes still following the blonde; "I'm gonna grab another round. You want one?" Jane says standing and pointing to Maura's glass.

"Please."

And within seconds the blonde has already cornered Jane at the bar, and Maura has had it.

Standing, she runs her hands over her dress and walks up behind Jane, her hand brushing against her lower back; "I'm just going to the restroom." she whispers into her ear as she walks by, and Jane isn't sure she has ever heard someone sound that sexy when talking about a bathroom run.

She watches her over her shoulder as Maura walks away and then turns her attention back to the wall behind the talkative blonde.

In the bathroom a wicked idea comes to Maura. She almost can't believe it herself. But it's too good. Jane won't expect it. It's brazen and bold and not Maura'esqe at all. And if the blonde didn't get it before, she will now. Entering the stall, she kicks off her heels and hikes up skirt.

Maura can feel a surge of adrenaline rush through her. Putting back on her heels, she smiles as she exits the stall.

At the bar Jane can feel Maura behind her as she slips her hand into her jacket pocket. Coming around her side she takes the wine glass from her hand and silently walks back to their table. And Jane is confused as she reaches into her pocket and feels something soft.

Pulling it out she rubs it between her fingers and her eyes grow wide as she realizes what she is holding.

Black and lace and so Maura.

Looking back up, the woman's mouth is open in shock and Jane can only smile and tuck the fabric back into her pocket.

Walking pass the blonde and to their table, she leans down beside Maura who is smiling smugly as she sips her wine and trails her fingers up her thigh; "Time to go."


	29. Chapter 29

**xpenguin: Olivia was always a little rascal. She was mischievous, very much like Jane, but very smart like Maura. What was supposed to be a calm trip to the mall turned into pandemonium when Olivia pantsed all of the mannequins in every store, running amuck.**

Maura is drumming her fingers on the chair in the managers office and eyeing her daughter who as she feigns innocence on her face.

"This is the camera footage from the department where you daughter was." the man says, turning his computer screen.

Maura leans forward and see's Olivia browsing over a table of what looks like women's underwear. She watches her pick it up, stretch it out, aiming it at nothing in particular around her, then disappear out of the camera's range. Seconds later frilly pink underwear is blocking the view.

The same happens two more times.

Olivia is holding her hand over her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter.

"As you can see Mrs. Isles, while we have no proof that is what you daughter-" he pauses, tapping his pencil on his desk; "-defacing our mannequins we can assume as much."

"So it is only a theory, then?" Maura questions, resting her hand atop of her daughters in the chair beside her.

"You could say that." the man shrugs.

"I am saying that. You have no empirical evidence to stating otherwise." Maura says standing.

The man is dumbfounded; "Ma'am. You can't honestly think that your daughter didn't do this."

Gathering her things, she takes Olivia's hand into her own; "I am merely saying you don't have enough evidence to prove to me anything other than my daughter can aim and shoot underwear impeccably well."

As they leave the office, Maura leans down beside her daughter, close to her ear; "I'd tell your mother about this, but she would be entirely too proud of you."


	30. Chapter 30

**Anon: Maura & Jane tackle potty training a two year old who wants nothing to do with learning how to potty. Maura comes home from the grocery store and she sees Jane sitting on the tiny potty seat, trying to show their daughter that it's okay.**

"Look sweetie, its fine. Mommy does it. Only I do it up here" Jane says sitting on the toilet seat lid.

Dylan shakes her head defiantly sending brown curls flying; "No!"

"But all big girls use the potty. And you're a big girl now like me and mommy." Jane says leaning down and flipping open the lid; "Just try."

"No!"

Frustrated, Jane runs her hands over her face and sits back down on the toilet lid; "Dylan, please try."

"You try." her voice softens and she takes her wraps her hands around her mothers fingers and pulls her; "Sweetie, that isn't going to work for mam-"

"YOU TRY!" a little voice yells and Jane is letting her daughter pull her up.

"Ok. You don't have to be so bossy." she mumbles as bends her knees and props her hands beside it on the floor so that she hovers above it; "See. Mommy used it." Jane says, starting to stand; "Now you try."

"Nu huh." Dylan places her hands Jane's shoulders and pushes her back down; "You didn' go potty."

Jane's eyes widen; "Oh. No, sweetie. This isn't mama's pott-"

But she's cut off with a swat to her shoulder; "Go potty!" the little girl protests and stomps her foot.

Jane stands up suddenly and narrows her eyes at her daughter.

And Dylan mirrors her expression.

_'This little shit.'_

It's a stand off that Jane loses.

Quickly pulling her pants down, she sits back on the small toilet; "There. Happy?"

Dylan smiles triumphantly and pats her mother on head the taps the toilet paper roll beside her and rips off a small piece handing it to Jane.

From the doorway Jane can hear laughter, and turning she can see her wife with her head in her hands, peeking through between her fingers watching the entire exchange.

Dylan points at Jane and looks back at Maura; "Mommy! Mama's gon' potty!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Anon: Baby boy Rizzoli-Isles is right around the age where he at any moment can say his first word. His first word just so happens to be 'fuck'.**

Jane watches her son play with the cars by her feet. He is dressed in little cargo shorts and a blue Red Sox jersey.

She tosses a few pieces of popcorn at the back of his head, and he looks up at her giving her a little toothy grin before shoving the popcorn into his mouth.

Maura slaps her wife on the arm gently; "Don't throw food."

Jane waves her off and toss a few kernels in her direction, causing one to fall down her shirt and wiggles her eyebrows impressed with herself.

Picking the popcorn out of her cleavage, Maura tosses it back at Jane who deflects it as the crack of a ball brings her attention back to the tv.

She stands up quickly, holding the bowl in her hand and shoveling a handful of popcorn into her mouth; "GO! GO! DIVE JACOBY! DIVE."

He misses.

Jane falls back on the couch, defeated; "What the-"

Maura pinches her elbow and cocks her head, her eyes motioning to the little boy on the floor. Jane flips her hand at her wife; "He doesn't understand it." she says, exasperated.

Maura rolls her eyes and they are quiet for a moment until a sharp pain shoots up Jane's leg, causing her to flinch forward; "What the-"

The little boy on the floor smashes the truck against his mother's shin again and smiles; "fuck."


	32. Chapter 32

**Anon: [u/s] Maura has always been well groomed. A tiny patch of blonde hairs was always maintained well. Jane has never waxed before, and Maura likes her women kept neat. Maura waxes Jane. Hilarity ensues.**

"Just try it, Jane."

Jane'e brows knit closely together and she holds her bath towel tight against her; "No."

Maura rolls eyes her eyes and pats the spot beside her on the bed; "Just come here."

Shaking her head, Jane stands her ground; "It's going to hurt."

"It's not any worse than getting your eyebrows waxed." Maura says, standing up and making her way across the room to her girlfriend.

Jane backs up against the wall and wraps her arms around herself; "Only there's no eyebrows on my box."

Maura's face contorts into a cringe; "Box? Really, Jane?" she says, taking her elbow and guiding Jane to the bed.

"Do you prefer twat?" Maura smiles mischievously at her girlfriend as she sits her down on the bed; "Ah. Not what I meant. Not what I'll ever mean if you damage me beyond repair down there."

"Lay back." Maura says as she gently pushes on Jane's shoulder; "I'm not damaging anything. I'm a doctor."

Falling back defeated, Jane lets Maura remove her towel; "Yeah, exactly. Not a beautician."

Smiling, Maura dips the stick into the wax and brings it to her lips, blowing gently on it; "Some people believe that mutual grooming is intimate and sensual. It builds on trust within the parameters of the relationship." she says as she runs the stick along Jane's bikini line.

"Oh, so that's why monkeys do it?" Jane sucks in as Maura presses down on the cloth strip; "Ready?"

"Nope."

And a earth shattering scream echoes in the room; "NOT LIKE EYEBROWS. NOT LIKE EYEBROWS AT ALL."

Jane jumps up and covers herself with her hands; "You. Stay away."

"Ok. I'm sorry." Maura says through laughter as she stands and walks towards her girlfriend; wrapping her in a tight embrace.

Leaning back, her eyes trail over Jane's face, causing Jane to cock an eyebrow at her; "What?"

"How about your lip?" Maura quips, bringing the stick in her hand close to her face.


	33. Chapter 33

**streepytime: Jane and Maura are playing to game console. (I'm thinking of a shooting game but you're free to switch that) Proud Jane is like "Bitch please, I'm totally going to win" but geek Maura crushs Jane. Of course, Maura isn't modest at all and Jane tries to regain some dignity.**

"Hoard! Get into the safe house!" Jane is pulling on the triggers trying to hold back to undead swarming all over the screen.

"I'm already there." Maura says calmly, placing her controller down on her lap.

"How in the hel-" Jane looks over at her, and then quickly back at the tv when she feels the controller vibrate in her hand; "Head shot! Another! HA! SUCK IT ZOMBIES!" Jane stands and pumps her fist in the air as she reaches the check point.

"Beat you in head shots again." Maura says nonchalantly as the stats scrolls across the screen.

"Bullshit! You've been playing this game for like two minutes." Jane tosses her controller on the floor in front of her.

"You're a sore loser." Maura says, crossing her legs; "And I have better hand eye coordination."

Jane's jaw drops; "I literally deal with guns everyday. Don't tell me about hand eye coordination." she props herself up on her knee's and brings her face inches from Maura's; "Every-day." she draws the words out.

"My rag-tag group of zombie survivors would fair better than yours." Maura sticks her finger hard in Jane's chest, emphasizing her point.

Challenge accepted.

Jane pounces on Maura and pins her to floor, pressing her lips hard against hers; causing a yelp of surprise from the blonde. She returns the kiss and rolls her hips against Jane as she slides her leg between hers, keeping pace with her movement.

Jane's hand begins to run up her side, and under her shirt and then drifts away.

Far away.

And Maura is pulling Jane's hips against her, requesting more.

Suddenly she feels a weight against her chest, and breaking off their kiss, Maura looks down and back up at Jane.

She has dropped the controller on her and has a wicked grin on her face; "Best two outta' three."


	34. Chapter 34

**xpenguin: Olivia was a very bright six year old. Perhaps too bright for her age. One day a man shows up, ringing the doorbell. He hands Jane a set of car keys, pointing to the customized Cadillac Escalade that is now parked in their driveway. Maura hadn't noticed that her bank account had decreased somewhat significantly. Looks like a little munchkin knows how to use eBay.**

"Paid for in full. Here ya' go!"

The man drops the keys in floored Jane Rizzoli's hand; "I'm sorry, what?"

But the man is already out of ear shot and heading back to his friends car.

Slamming the door; Jane marches into the kitchen and up to Maura who is on her laptop. Turning it away from her, Jane begins typing madly on it, and Maura can notice the tense in her jaw.

"Who was that?"

Jane digs in her pocket and flips the keys in front of her wife; "Our new ride."

Maura eyes the keys suspiciously; "AH! That little shit!" Jane smacks her hand on the counter top; "Look!" she turns the laptop back to Maura and points viciously at the screen showing her wife their bank account, which is significantly lighter; "I'm gonna kill her." Jane grits through her teeth.

Maura stares wide eyed at the screen and then grasps Jane's hand; "Not if I do it first."

Suddenly in a flash, blonde hair is streaking by and grabbing the keys off the counter and headed for the door. Jane turns to stop her, but is too late, the front door is swinging open; "How is she so fucking fast?!" Jane takes off in a sprint, Maura behind her.

Jane can see her daughter in the front seat, and slows herself to a power walk pace; "Open the door!" Jane points. Olivia's eyes grow wide and Jane can hear the automatic locks. Making her way to the drivers side door, Jane taps gently on the window; "Olivia. Open the door."

Her daughter shakes her head firmly, and places the key in the ignition and Jane's eyes narrow at her; "Olivia Amelia Rizzoli-Isles you open this door or so help me."

Olivia sticks her tongue out at her mother as she fiddles with the radio and turns up the music.

As Maura rounds the car, she gently puts her hand on her wife's shoulder and pulls her away. Jane keeps her eyes narrowed at her daughter and points to eyes and then back at Olivia; "I'm watching you."

Maura swats her hand down; "Stop it. Intimidation isn't going to work with her. It's like watching you talk to yourself." Maura turns and looks at their daughter; "Sweetie, open the door."

Olivia pauses for a moment and looks at her mother; "After this song."

Maura brings her finger up and taps it against the window; "Olivia, why do we have this?"

The child's eyes brighten; "Bluetooth so you can be safe when you drive! GPS so mama stops getting us lost-" Jane snorts and crosses her arms; "-warming seats for your butt in the winter and satellite radio for Disney!" little hands turn back up the radio and her voice fills the car.

Maura smiles and turns back towards her wife who is tapping her foot impatiently; "She has a point. You do get us lost."

Olivia knocks on the window and her mother's look at her; smiling, she sings along; "It's our problem free, philosophy! Hakuna matata!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Anonymous asked: Angela storms over to Maura's because there's a 20 minute voicemail of sexy time after it dialed in her jeans **

"Oh, by all means, Ma, come in" Jane quips as her mother storms into Maura's kitchen. She swallows hard when she see's the look on her mother's face; "What's happening?" she says glancing around.

Angela stands firmly in front of her daughter and shoves the phone in her hand against Jane's ear; "Ma! What the fu-" and Jane's eyes grow wide.

They could fall out of her head.

They could roll away if it meant she never had to see her mother again.

Jane suddenly wishes she was blind and deaf and hiding under a rock.

"I'd say I'd stop it, but we are both well aware Maura asks for that not to happen."

"What am I asking for?" Maura says rounding the corner to the kitchen.

Jane throws her hands up and silently shushes her-.. girlfriend?

Whatever the label is Jane is waving her hands in a panicked fashion and Maura cannot grasp for the life of her what is going on.

Angela brings the phone down and marches over to Maura, who is suddenly too stunned to move.

"Oh my god, MA!" Jane buries her head in her hands.

"Oh, god makes an appearance too. Right around the eighteen minute mark." Angela says with purpose as she shoves the phone against Maura's ear.

And Jane can only watch in utter horror as Maura's face runs the emotional gamut of confusion, to realization, to fear, and to sheer embarrassment.

Making her point, Angela hangs up her phone and walks back over to her daughter and Jane squeezes her eyes shut, bracing for the worst; but it's only a quick pop against her head from her mother's hand; "When were you going to tell me?"

Jane eyes shoot open and she can't remember what talking is.

"We were waiting, Angela." Maura says, coming up behind her.

"What she said." Jane says in a hurry, pointing over her mother's shoulder to Maura.

Angela glances back and forth between the two women brings up her hands hitting them both in the back of the head; "Turn off your phones next time."


	36. Chapter 36

**Anon: It's Sunday night at the Rizzoli-Isles household and everyone is there. Post dinner, they are all in the living room chatting, their daughter playing in her room. She gets into her mother's bathroom, heading downstairs with something. She smirks. "No help that I has a wide big gina & heavy flows!" She throws the super jumbos on Frankie's lap.**

"Hey. Whoa. I don't need these." Frankie throws his hands up.

"Watch dis'."

Frankie watches with a grin as little hands rip the paper, and bring the tube up, pointing it at him. Gripping it firmly in her fist, Olivia brings her hand back and smacks the plunger; sending the contents flying out and hitting him square in the chest; "Bang!"

Frankie lets out a throaty laugh, and scoops his niece up; "Hey. Wanna do something fun?"

The little girl nods happily as she watches her uncle unwrap two more funny looking tubes; "We're gonna get your mom's." Olivia's hands fly up to her mouth and try to hold back her laugh; "Shh. We have to be quiet." Frankie looks over his shoulder into the kitchen where Jane and Maura are finishing cleaning up.

"Ok." He looks back at the little girl on his lap; "Ready?"

Olivia smiles as he sets her down. Frankie gets low and lays on the floor; "Get down!" and a little body falls next to his. Popping his head up dramatically, he signals Olivia to follow as he drags himself by his elbows around the couch. He pauses for a moment, and throws up his fist dramatically; "Wait!" he whispers and then continues on across the kitchen floor until they are safely hidden behind the island.

"You go that way, I'll go this way." Frankie says, pointing around the corners. Olivia nods her head and her face grows serious; "Go!"

They round the corners quickly; Frankie flanking Jane and Olivia flanking Maura. Aiming and firing, Frankie pops his sister right on the nose while Olivia gets her mother in the stomach.

"Bang bang!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Anon: Writing prompt: Korsak notices Jane isn't feeling the best. He tells her to see Maura to make sure she's good. Jane refuses. Frost drags her to Maura. Maura runs tests and finds out Jane's pregnant from Casey.**

**A/N: I'm going for POV here. I haven't done this before and I have no idea what I'm doing, so let's see how it goes.**

**Existential Rizzles ahead:******

You can see her lips moving, but you cant't hear the words.

Your are looking at the ground; noticing how the tiles come together in perfect angles.

And you hate it.

They are sharp. It's a means to an end how they meet like that.

90 degrees and perfect.

You want to round them off. Make them infinite.

She's saying you have options.

You don't want options.

You want her.

And now you've fucked it up.

You look inside the tiles and see the lines there intersect.

And you begin to wonder why you and her have never have.

Intersected and cross hatched. Intertwined.

Because she is always there. She was there.

She conceived this. But she doesn't know it. Neither does he.

It's your secret. And you keep it close to your chest.

Up your sleeve and hidden.

You're watching her lips again; and it's all too clinical.

But you don't want doctor talk.

You want her and she is being a perfect angle.

Sharp and a means to an end.

So you adjust the contrast; Pinks and blues.

And now you're going to have a family.

Only it's not how you've pictured it in your head.

You're guilty and your heart is pulling you under.

And you want to take her with you.

She's saying something about splitting cells. Zygotes.

Little things that turn into big things.

And in the grand scheme; it is a speck.

So you change the focus, and now you are little too.

You are far away and she is talking about water births.

And you finally laugh; because that's the idea.

You the size of a whale in pool.

Swimming alone. And the thought makes you sad.

Suddenly your face is wet.

And she's beside you. Comforting you.

She is a beautiful liar and you are a mess.

You want to say you're sorry.

And sing declarations of love like you mean it.

Like you've told yourself so many times before.

But it's hidden in the space behind your ribs.

And just above that is the truth; where your voice should be.

But you can't find it.

She's holding your hand now.

Talking about support and nurture.

Caring and patience.

And love.

You stop breathing.

Hold it.

Because that is your postscript with your crooked lines.

You've got a lot riding on this one.

So you kiss her.

Because that's all that's left.


	38. Chapter 38

**myopicfacination: Now I am going to ask you to write a fic if you wil indulge me. (Though techinically this is you own prompt, lol.) Jane remembering it's her and Maura's wedding anniversary while she is out. I am keeping it pretty vague because I want you to have free rein. Thank you! :D**

Jane didn't forget.

Sometimes she just gets distracted.

Distracted like chasing a suspected murderer through Boston Harbor.

And getting buoys thrown at her.

And almost falling into said harbor.

Only now, she feels like an ass. Because it's late. And she's drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she pulls into Cumberland Farms.

Because she's buying cheap flowers like an ass and she's judging herself.

And when she gets home, the house is dark and she's still an ass. Tip-toeing up the stairs, Jane drops the flowers by her side as she enters their room.

Maura is sleeping and Jane leans against the threshold of the door frame watching her for a moment. She walks over and places a soft kiss against her temple; "I love you. I'm sorry I'm an ass." she mumbles it into soft hair and she sets the flowers on her empty pillow before shunning herself to the guest room.

As she changes, she feels arms slink around her waist as Maura nestles her head against her back; letting out a sleepy sigh; "I'm sorry." Jane says, resting her arms atop of her wife's.

Maura places a soft kiss on her shoulder; "You're an ass, but you're my ass."

She steps away, and lets her fingers runs along Jane's waist before her fingers slip into the belt loop of her pants and pull gently; "Come back to bed.


	39. Chapter 39

**xpenguin: Maura and Jane are in an epic battle: Mario Kart (while slightly intoxicated). The loser has to do whatever the winner requests for a week (no matter how silly) - of course Jane loses. Jane never won on Rainbow Road.**

"GODDAMNIT!" Jane drops the controller and takes her shot as that damn cloud bastard fishes her out from oblivion.

"I hate that cloud. He is the dark cloud over my life. He is the evil cloud that spawned this rainbow." Jane picks back up the controller and spins out just as a lighting bolt strikes.

"Maura! Stop it!" Jane bumps her with her shoulder hard.

Maura rocks back and forth as she runs over Wario; "DAMNIT ALL!"

"I just lapped you." Maura says proudly, glancing over at her wife.  
Jane hits a drop-off sideways and goes floating into the abyss of space again and throws back another shot; "Why am I the only one getting drunk?"

"You mean why are you the only one who is drunk." Maura quips as the final lap flag waves; "Just hope I don't get a blue shell. Five second rule." Jane presses down on the buttons hard as she smashes through a question mark.

"Blue shell! HA! Watch your ass Princess Peach!" and she pulls the trigger sending the spiked shell flying.

Within seconds the warning siren sounds on the screen and Peach is flipping in the air and off into nothing. Jane grabs the Patron bottle and shoves it in her wife's hand; "Chug!"

Maura narrows her eyes and throws back her head; "One. Two." Jane pauses for dramatic effect, but it doesn't phase Maura; "Three. Four. Five."

"You won't be able to catch up with me. Just accept the fact that you will be washing my scrubs for the next week." Maura says as the whistle sounds and she crosses the finish line.

Jane tosses her controller across the room and throws her hands in her lap with a huff; "But your scrubs have left over people pieces on them."

Maura smiles as she scrolls through the map menu; "Just use lots of oxyclean."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: so followers were requesting a sequel to the Jane POV prompt, so I decided to go ahead and give it a try. So here we go:**

She's looking away from you now.

And there is something etched in her face.

You can see the breaks there.

It's like porcelain the way she cracks

And just like that the facade is gone.

Only she won't look at you still.

Well, now you've done it.

Her face is wet too.

You wipe her tears and she moves away

Just out of reach.

Now you've done it.

The ground is falling out from under you.

This is what you get.

You need to run.

Leave.

Just you and your little person.

Leave.

Alone.

Leave.

So you try.

But she takes your hand and stands beside you.

She's always beside you.

She's saying it's not that easy.

Well of course it's not.

She's asking why.

Why now.

That's a big word

Why.  
So why can't you find to words?

She's crying now.

Why. It's louder.

The words won't fall out.

She is on fire.

And you aren't surprised when you feel her body against yours.

You deserve this.

She is moving wildly.

And you catch her; bringing her close to your chest.

Containing it.

You say it's because of fear.

And loss.

Because living a lie is easier than facing the truth.

But look where that has gotten you.

And here you are.

A little bruised now.

And a vessel.

She's stopped crying and lays her head on your shoulder.

This is right.

It's your last chance.

You wrap around her.

Conform to her.

And you're one.

It was always her.

She kisses the soft spot on your neck.

And makes a home there,

You can feel her breath.

It was always her.

It was always home.


	41. Chapter 41

**Anon/Imagine your OTP having slow, loving sex after Person A experiences an accident leaving them blind and unable to see. Person B walks them through their love making, allowing Person A to touch and feel them as much as they desire while Person B does the same, showering them in love and care. Jane and Maura. Obviously from imagine your opt. I see you doing a good job with ths.**

**A/N: i hope this POV thing isn't too much. But i felt like it fit well in the context of this:**

It's been six months since Jane came home.

Swollen and broken. Stitched and repaired.

She had taken a comfy stipend from the State on top of the disability that she claims, and always will.

You have cut your hours back and stay home with her. Not out of pity or need. But out of necessity. Not to her. Jane can handle herself. She has always been able to. She knows every inch of floor in the house. Every step to take. Where every item is.

She is acutely aware.

Sometimes you still walk into walls watching her.

But it is more for yourself. It is an inherent want in you. She fascinates you. Her resilience. And in a strange way; you see things differently too. And you love her more for that.

Sometimes you sit beside her and close your eyes.  
You listen to the radio together.  
You love to listen to the Red Sox play.

She tells you about Fenway. You've never been.  
But you have. Because she tells you.  
You can picture the green monster rising above left field  
And the grass. Both vibrant shades of green.  
You can hear the crowd  
And smell the dirt

Because she tells you.

And tonight is no different. Even if she is swearing because they are losing. You love it.  
You love her.

So you lace your hand with hers and make your bed a home.  
And she looks at you.  
Only she's not. But you know she want to. Wishes to.  
Sometimes you can see it in the corner of her eyes. The lines there become pronounced.  
Like she is trying to see through a dense fog.

You kiss her. And you can tell it catches her off guard.  
But she smiles and cups your face. Tracing your cheeks with her thumbs.

And the radio fades out because you can't take your lips off of hers.

But they leave. And she says she likes it better with the lights off.  
And it breaks your heart.  
You try to laugh, but it comes out as a cry instead.  
And she's apologizing. Wiping and kissing your tears away.

She holds your face and you hold her hands there.  
Steady.  
Her lips come back to yours and she says she can remember you.

All of you. She runs her fingers through your hair.  
And she says it's shades of caramel and honey.  
She can remember because they're sweet.

Her fingers ghost over your eyelids and she says they remind her of Autumn.  
How the leaves change. From green to brown to yellow. They mix together.  
She remembers because Autumn is her favorite time of year.

She's over top of you now. And her lips find yours in the dark.  
Because it's always dark.  
But she always finds you.

Her hands are slow and she reads you. Every part of you.  
And she still looks at you. You can still see her eyes dance when she removes the barriers left.  
And you feel self conscious now more than ever.

She looks at you and she takes you in.  
And it floors you. And makes your heart soar.  
She settles against you and moves slowly; her lips trailing against your neck.  
And you need to feel her against you. All of her.

So you push and pull gently; and you're both vulnerable.  
And you fit. You always have.  
The way she moves. The way you align.  
If perfect is perfect.  
That still isn't what describes this.  
Because words can't do it justice.

You close your eyes and you can feel her lips on your cheek.  
She stays close to you. Near you.  
And if she could conform anymore to you; you'd be one.  
You love that. Sharing the same heart and lungs.  
Life and breath.

She is slow and so are you.  
Every movement. Every outline. Every touch.  
You mirror on her.

You keep your eyes closed.  
Because to you this is being with her completely.  
And when she moves in you light takes on a different meaning.  
They are pinpoints. And they grow.  
Vibrant and shimmering.  
Then they move on to star bursts.  
Bright and blinding in the most striking way.

And this is what supernova's must look like.

She stays still for a moment; drawing breath from you.  
And when you open your eyes; hers are closed.

You begin to ask why. But you know.  
She is taking this in. Sketching it so she has another image of you.

She says she doesn't want to forget.  
And you kiss her.  
Because she never will.


	42. Chapter 42

**Anon: Olivia turns sixteen - and for her sixteenth birthday she decides that she wants to get a tattoo. Only she wants it to be a surprise. Something to honor her parents. She gets home after getting the tattoo and shows her moms...**

"I'm going to kill Tommy for this." Jane says, looking at her wife, then back at her daughter; "You're sixteen. This stays on you forever." she's pointing at Olivia; "FOREVER."

"In some cultures tattoo's represent-" Jane waves her hands in the air, cutting the sentence off; "No. Our house is not a culture. It is a dictatorship. And I am the supreme ruler."

Olivia rolls her eyes and scoffs; "Yeah, ok."

Maura looks away and hides her smile, suddenly very interested in what is happening out the window and Jane narrows her eyes; "What? Relax Ma. It's not like I got some Japanese symbol that is supposed to mean harmony but really says assface."

Olivia rolls up her sleeve and pulls back the gauze on her left wrist, showing Jane. In a simple type face is her officer identification number; V825.

Suddenly Jane is very humbled. She takes her daughters wrist and examines it closely. It's so simple; "So many things define you. And I never thought that numbers could define a person. They help make sense of things-" she looks between her mothers; "-but this is you. And i see these and I see you and I see everything you are in three numbers."

Jane lets go of her wrist and steps back, crossing her arms she smiles at her daughter; "I begrudgingly approve."

Olivia beams proudly as she takes a step in front of Maura; rolling up her other sleeve she pulls back the gauze revealing the intertwined serpents and staff. Maura smiles; "There is art to medicine." mother and daughter speak in unison; "-as well as science, and that warmth, sympathy and understanding may outweigh the surgeon's knife or the chemist's drug." Maura finishes. She remembers the Hippocratic Oath well from her graduation in medical school. It is something she has always followed. Abided by and respected.

Olivia smiles and can see the tears in her mother's eyes; "You do amazing things everyday. You speak for those who can't speak for themselves. You care and you follow your own code. I see this and I see you saving those who others think can't be saved. You are passionate and love unconditionally."

Jane watches the exchange and see can see her wife's face shine with adoration for their daughter.

Rolling down her sleeves, Olivia bounces on the her heels; "So don't kill uncle Tommy, please."

"We wouldn't dream of it." Maura says, wiping her eyes; "Says you." Jane quips before wrapping her daughter up in a hug and kissing the crown of her head; "I am so damn proud of you."


	43. Chapter 43

**archetheatre: Fic Prompt: Jane and Maura have a parenting spat. Their four year old is at the playground. There are older kids being mean to smaller kids. Their kid goes over and tells the older kids to "leave them the F*%$ alone!" The older kids leave. Jane is totally excited that they stood up for justice. Maura is mortified that they used the profanity...hilarious argument ensues.**

Maura taps her wife's arm; "What is she doing?" and then perks up as she watches her daughter pick up a large stick; "Jane!" she smacks her; "What is she doing?"

Jane's head snaps up from her phone; "What!" Maura grips her wife's head and turns it in the direction of their daughter who is making her way to a small gathering of children. Jane laughs; "She going to kick their asses."

Maura stands quickly when she hears shouting and jogs across the playground as she watches her daughter swing the stick above her head and once she is in earshot she can hear the expletive falling from her mouth with ease; "Leave him the fuck alone!"

Maura scoops up the rowdy girl as the children scramble away in different directions; "Dylan Avery!" her tone is shocked and harsh. She snatches the stick from her daughters hand and sets her down; "You do not talk like that!"

Dylan looks up at her mother and stands her ground; "They were picking on that little boy!"

Maura turns sharply on her heels and almost runs into her wife behind her; "What did she say?"

Maura lowers her voice; "Fuck." and Jane laughs, because anytime a swear drops out of her wife's mouth it is a monumental occasion and it gives her a case of the giggles; "Oh did she now." Jane says looking around Maura and at the small girl who is watching them intently.

"Yes. She did. They were picking on a little boy and she told them to leave him alone." her voice is still low.

"Leave him the fuck alone." Jane corrects her; raising her eyebrows amused.

"It's not funny, Jane. She cannot be picking up that type of language. She is four." Maura is annoyed at the bemused look on her wife's face.

Jane waves her off as she rounds her and kneels in front of their daughter, smoothing her hands over her shoulders; "I'm impressed." she says over her shoulder; "Our little girl was protecting someone she didn't even know." she looks back at her daughter, who is giving her a toothy grin; "That was very brave of you. But you have to be careful. You can't just run head first into things. Even if you have a big stick."

"That's right, dear, because then you would be your mother." Maura quips as she kneels down beside Jane.

Picking up the little girl, Jane hoists her onto her hip; "Lets go home. We have cake for dessert tonight." Maura frowns at her wife; "There will be no cake tonight. For either of you." Jane and Dylan frown at Maura as she turns and begins to walk back to the car.

Jane brings her daughters head close to her lips and kisses her temple; "Yes there will be." she whispers and holds her hand up for a high five, which is quickly reciprocated by a little hand on hers.


	44. Chapter 44

**Anon: Maura is battling cancer. When she loses her hair, Jane decides to cut off her brown locks to make a wig for her, their teenage daughter doing the same; being that she always had long hair and never cut it after age nine. (Sad prompt, I know. But I know you can make this beautiful. Sorry for your heart breaking.)**

Maura is reading quietly on the couch.

That has been happening a lot. Things are quiet. She is quiet.

She doesn't give little anecdotes anymore.  
Everyday conversation don't have her touch.  
She's lost, floating in a shallow sea.

Jane stands in the kitchen watching her. Her daughter stands beside her the they observe silently, and they look at each other; what a motley crew this is.

They match. They all do now. This tiny bald trio.

"Ready?" the young woman nods and they walk towards the living room. Coming up behind her, Jane leans down and cups her hands over her eyes; softly kissing the space behind her ear; "Stand up."

Maura gingerly sets down her book beside her and tries to pull her wife's hands away; "Jane, please-" her words are quiet and weak; "We have something for you. Just stand up."

She pauses for a moment then stands; Jane leans wide to keep her hands over her eyes as she comes around the couch then brings her body closely against her; "Just walk with me."

Jane watches her daughter lead them to the bathroom room and looking at their reflections Jane can't help but to laugh. Looking at her daughter in the mirror she watches her fidget with the wig in her hands. She is nervous. Jane is too. This is all so silly and endearing and heart breaking.

"Keep your eyes shut." Jane removes her hands and pulls gently on the knot keeping the wrap on her wife's head. Maura stiffens; "Just trust me, okay?" and Jane can feel her relax, if only slightly.

Setting it down on the sink, she takes the wig from her daughter and brings in gently down on her head; covering the sad hairs there and pronounced mis-colorings. She watches Maura chew her lip in the mirror as she sweeps the hair over her shoulders.

"Okay. Open your eyes." and Maura does. And she is quiet. She is examining her reflection like it is someone she is meeting for the first time. She is a brunette now with highlights of caramel.

Her eyes dart back and forth between the women behind her. And her face breaks into a wide smile.

And the tears at that follow can't falter the happiness radiating from her.

She turns and kisses her wife, her fingers running through the short hairs. She leans back and brings her hands together on top of her head and pulls up quickly; smiling as she gives her wife a ridiculous mohawk. Reaching out she rubs the top of her daughters head and for the first time, in a long time she laughs.

It echoes off the walls. It's rich and full and genuine.

It's not quiet.


	45. Chapter 45

**J. : I keep on getting this idea or visual of Jane with her gun drawn and a cup of coffee in the other. Maura and Frost in the background. That's it.**

Jane was actually surprised that Maura wanted to come.

Not that she hadn't offered before, because she had; Maura just never took her up on it.

Until now. And there is something earth shatteringly attractive about it. The way she holds her gun. The smirk on her face when she hits the target and the look she gives back at Jane over her shoulder for approval.

And she just stands there with her coffee in her hand taking it all in. The view from back here is nice. Great, actually.

Maura fires the last shot just as Jane comes up behind her; "Now press down on the catch-" Jane is motioning around her waist with the cup in her hand; "-the magazine will fall out." Maura does as she is told and catches the magazine as it slides out easily.

The air smells metallic around her as Jane moves a little closer; she reaches around to her right side and hands Maura a full magazine; "Put the new one in and then push down the slide stop. That takes the bullet into the chamber and loads it."

And in a fluid motion the slide pops forward into place.

"Frost, move the target twenty yards back." Jane turn and calls behind her as she brings her hand up. Maura raises the gun and squares her shoulders.

Holding her cup she points with her index finger at the target and moves her lips close to Maura's ear; "Use both of your eyes to line up the front sight with the rear." she says pointing tip to back; "It will feel like you're going cross-eyed, but you will get used to it."

Maura nods and steadies herself on her feet. Jane brings her cup to her lips and smiles; "You got this."

Slow consecutive shots ring out and Jane watches her over her lid; the way her shoulders move and she the way she sways back against her from the recoil makes Jane feel like she has been set on fire.

Maura turns and smiles proudly at her. And they stand there for a moment as Frost recalls the target. Jane walks over and pulls it out of the clip.

Maura fucking Isles hit three shots dead center.

Coming up beside her, Maura admires her work and takes Jane's coffee out of her hand and brings it to her lips; raising her eyebrows she looks back down at the holed paper in her hands

Jane takes back her cup and hands Maura the target. Shaking her head she takes a sip and scoffs; "Unbelievable."


	46. Chapter 46

**someonebringmetacos: magineyourotp: Imagine your OTP anonymously dating eachother online, to later, awkwardly find out they not only know eachother but are best friends in real life. Could you maybe please write that?**

**No back story here. Just suspend your belief for the love of Rizzles. M'kay? M'kay. I loved this prompt:**

Maura couldn't help but smile.

She was smitten. And the concept seemed odd to her. To like words on a screen, but not have a face to put it to. To have someone stay up with you until all hours of the night, talking about whatever.

Just talking. Not about work or about bodies or this or that. Just taking a genuine interest in the everyday.

To talk about goals and dreams. Funny little fantasies. Places to travel. Movies. And sometimes it delved deeper; long term wants and needs. Desires. Like and love. Marriage and children.

And all the words were right. Every little message, however long or short was just right. So Maura finally worked up the nerve to write the words she had been wanting to say for a month; "would you like to meet?" And the answer was a resounding and quick simple one word answer: "yes."

And Maura doesn't get nervous on dates. But she is drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she pulls up the Hub Pub. She hadn't chosen the venue, she decided to leave that up to them. It is a small simple bar, tucked way on a side street; away from the busy traffic of State Street.

It's casual and simple and she likes it. Taking a seat near the bar at a small table, she orders a glass of merlot. It's almost six; and the closer it gets the more anxious she becomes.

Swirling her glass, she hears the door open and see's Jane walking in. She stands for a moment, kneading her hands together. She looks confused.

"Jane!" Maura raises her hand and waves at her friend, and she can see her visibly relax. Walking over, she pulls up a seat and joins her.

"What are you doing here?" Jane is surprised. She takes Maura's glass and a quick sip; "This place isn't too dark and dingy for you?"

Maura laughs, and smacks her friends arm; "No. If I can deal with the Robber and you, I can deal with this." she tentatively takes a sip of her wine; "I'm actually meeting someone for a date."

Jane raises her eyebrows and nods; the proverbial light bulb going off in her head; "Me too."

And suddenly Maura can feel her body temperature rise and she brings her hands up to cover her mouth that has fallen open; "You-?" is all that she able to spill out.

Jane grabs the glass from the table wide eyed and gulps the remainder of it down; "Yep."

And it is silent between them. The concept sinking in. Only it is screaming in Maura's head; like a siren. Every thought, every feeling, every illicit fantasy she has every had is in her head about the woman across from her is intruding in her brain and it's too much.

She fumbles with her bag and stands quickly, causing Jane to scoot back her chair in surprise; "I should go." the words are rushed and awkward and as she walks, she finds her wrist being held on to, and she is being pulled back.

Jane turns her abruptly, causing Maura to bump into her chest. And she holds her there, Maura's arm firmly in place between them; her eyes reading the panic on her face.

But Jane's eyes are soft.  
Comforting and assuring.

She leans in gently; her lips brushing against Maura's ear.

And any tension that she held quickly disappears.

"Stay."


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: So I went out on a limb here and tried something completely different. And I'm not even sure if it works, but bear with me. This is a prompt from the Guns v. Scalpels photoshop competition in which Maura is a figment of Jane's imagination. Only I mis-read the prompt originally and had it as Jane is a figment of Maura's imagination. And well, I just kind of rolled with that. So, come join me WAY out here in left field for this psychological ficlet. And if this doesn't work.. well, at least I can say I tried. I hope it is able to convey what I was going for. If not, feel free to let me know to never do this again**

The left and right atrium's show signs of heart disease

_You_ _know that it wasn't a heart attack_

You ignore it. Because you know that it's not happening.  
She is gone.  
Her own bullet was sure of that.

_I'm sorry_.

** I konw**  
** i know you're there**  
** here.  
**  
The left ventricle wall has eroded.

_Stop being all sciencey and look._  
_Really look. What does your gut say?_

**that you shouldn't be h e re  
yuo're not r  
e  
a  
l**

You take a step back from your work.  
You need to ground yourself.  
It's been months and you know; you know her face is as visible as the air around you.

**get off the table, Jnae.**

She's sitting there with that grin; her legs dangling back and forth.  
She's drumming her fingers; waiting for you.

_Did you look under his fingernails?_

** Of**

** courseI did**

_Look again._

You hate that; when she makes demands, but you look anyway

** You're right . You alawys **

**are**

_ I know. Everything you need is there. Catalog it._

You hate that smile. She is so smug. And she is making her way over to you.  
You swear you can feel her arms around you.  
And you close your eyes.

_ I miss you. I don't think you know._

Her lips are against your ear now. Every word is a breath.  
You are striving to connect.

**i'M fall**

** ing ap art without**

**you**

****And when you open them, it is only your arms around you; holding on tightly.  
You try to reach for her; but you only swim through the dead.  
Her back is to you now. She's walking away again.

** don't you levae me.**

**not for a **

** 2end time**

She takes her seat back on the table; her legs dangling and she's drumming her fingers.

_ I'm not leaving you._

She smiles.

_ You speak for them; the dead._

You nod and continue.  
The aorta has been severed.

** I speak for you.**


	48. Chapter 48

**adoptacolima: I was thinking... What happens AFTER Jane shots herself to save Frankie? I have the image of Maura in the ambulance and then by Jane's side, when she wakes up.**

Maura had been able to stop the bleeding, if only barely. The EMT's had lent no help other than beckoning to her demands.

Maura Isles has slipped into a fiercely loyal and protective role; and goddamnit; no one was going to touch Jane unless it was her. And even if Jane may have been only half aware of what was happening around her, Maura couldn't help but to feel her eyes on her.

And when she did look at her friend; she had the smallest smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

And it was no matter of the tears making their way down her face, or the moments when she would cry out in pain; because her eyes always came back to Maura.

Maura holding her together. Keeping everything that was in from coming out.

And when they had arrived at the hospital, Jane had held on to her wrist; Maura thought at first to keep her compression steady; but instead had asked her not to leave.

And there had been something else; however quiet; it tumbled out of her mouth with ease before she slipped away from consciousness. And while Maura had registered it, she hadn't comprehended the weight of it.

And Maura hadn't left. She had sat in the waiting room; blood splattered dress and all.

Stained hands and all.  
And stayed.

Now she is beside Jane's bed; absent-mindedly brushing her thumb over the sleeping brunettes hand and tracing the raised skin on it.

She hadn't slept; but instead held a constant vigil over her. Checking her chart and stats each time there was audible beep or stir of the machines beside her.

Angela had brought her a change of clothes and had given her a simple, silent kiss on the cheek; thanks for watching over her daughter.

She had also all but scared the nurses away. And the ones that were brave enough to the room were dissected under narrow eyes of one Chief Medical Examiner.

Watching the nurse leave the room, she feels a light squeeze of her hand; "Stop being mean."

Maura scoffs a mixture of a cry and laughter as she see's Jane peering at her through one open eye; "Not mean. Concerned."

"Protective. Like a mama bear." she smiles and lets out a cough; "Water?"

Maura quickly leans forward and brings the straw to her lips; "I don't think it is fair to compare yourself to a cub. You are can fend for yourself."

"Yeah. By shooting myself." she quips between a sip, and immediately regrets it by the crestfallen look on her friends face.

"Hey. No. I'm sorry. It's the meds and I'm a little fuzz-"

"You died."

Jane stops fumbling with Maura's hand in her own and looks at her; "What?"

"You died." she repeats it and looks off across the room; "For twenty-six seconds you were dead."

And Jane doesn't know what to say. Everything up until the hospital was a blur. Her hand gingerly touches her side and she looks down; "I'm sorry."

Maura shakes her head; "But you're here now-" she forces a smile; "-and that's what is important."

Jane looks back up at her and Maura can see she is searching for the words.

Slowly she leans it and places a light kiss near her ear; "You're here."

And Jane grips her forearm, holding her there; "I remember the ambulance."

Maura leans back and searches her eyes; "You were in shoc-"

"No." it's firm; "No. I know what I said. I meant it."

She pauses; "I mean it."

And Maura's heart breaks and mends at the same time. Bringing her hands up, she cups Jane's face, and gently places a kiss on the space just below her eye and above her cheek; letting herself linger there.

"Okay." its a whisper; and it repeats itself.

She brings their foreheads together; resting there. She can feel Jane's smile against her as her sediments come back to her; "Okay."


	49. Chapter 49

**streepytime: Will you write a ficlet about the dildo box? Please!**

**A/N: this is what happens when you put captions to Rizzles gifs**

Jane cocks her head and looks at it.

"It is uber-realistic, feels like real skin, is easy to clean and hygienic" Maura says, pinching the side of the toy, her eyes lighting up.

"It doesn't have balls." Jane is still look down at the table, her hands on her hips.

Maura rolls eyes eyes; "Does it need balls?"

Her wife's face contorts into a cringe; "Ugh. No. I'm going to be the one wearing it. It just-" Jane picks it up at the base and wiggles it back and forth in her hand; "-looks weird."

Maura smiles and take the toy from her hand and smack her in the shoulder with it.

"GAH! Maura. Don't mushroom stamp me with that thing." Jane takes a step back, holding her arm.

Maura's eyes narrow for a moment as she puts the toy back in the box; "Mushroom stam-?"

"There are my girls!"

And there is Angela Rizzoli in all her literal cock-blocking glory in the kitchen doorway.

Jane ducks behind Maura and begins to fumble with the box before piling mail haphazardly on top of it in a half-hearted attempt to hide her wife's fantasy.

And Maura is suddenly aware she is being pushed forward; "Stop her." it comes out in a hiss of panic.

Stumbling towards her mother in law, she is completely by-passed; "Janie! Is my Better Homes and Garden over here?"

And Jane can only back away from the table slowly as her mother rummages through the mail; her head retreating into her hands as Maura's eyes dart nervously between her wife and the her mother.

"Oh." the words fall out quietly.

Angela pokes the side of the box with her finger and looks over her shoulder at Maura.

"Uh, the world's oldest known dildo is a siltstone 20-centimeter phallus from the Upper Palaeolithic period 30,000 years ago."

The facts tumble out before she can stop them, and Jane is barely looking over her fingers as she continues; "The first dildos were made of stone, tar, wood and other materials that could be shaped as penises and that were firm enough to be used as penetrative sex toys."

Jane groans; 'p_enetrative sex toys' _was just said to her mother.

"Dildo-like breadsticks, known as _olisbokollikes_ were known in Ancient Greece prior to the 5th century BC."

And Maura surprises herself when she remembers to breath; "Chinese women in the 15th century used dildos made of lacquered wood with textured surfaces. With the invention of modern materials, there appeared the possibility of making dildos of different shapes, sizes, colors and textures. There have been many references to dildos in the historical and ethnographic literature. Haberlandt, for example, illustrates single and double ended wooden dildos from late 19th century Zanzibar."

Maura bounces on the heels of her feet and purses her lips; the room is silent.

And Angela can only nod as Jane watches her try to process lengthy ethnographic rant that her wife has thrown her way about penetration and sex and breadstick dildos.

"Right." Angela turns and tentatively picks up her magazine and makes her way back to the door; closing it quietly behind her.

Maura watches her leave and grits her teeth and looks at her wife, who is still hiding behind her hands.

"Too much?"

A frantic nod, and Jane peeks between her fingers.

"Too much."


	50. Chapter 50

**xpenguin: Maura plans Jane's surprise 40th birthday party. Jane didn't even see it coming. She finally got Jane the bunk bed that she wanted (well, it was more for their kids, but still) and a thoroughbred horse named Walter.**

**A/N: Can I just say WOW. In a little less than two weeks this series has amassed 50 stories and shows no signs up letting up anytime soon! Thank you for all the awesome reviews (even back there with trippy chapter 47 *sigh of relief*) and prompts that you guys keep coming. That is really what keeps this going; you all have these great little ideas and I am totally honored and humbled that you allow me to make and mold them. So thank you! Let's keep this ficlet train moving along!**

Jane is staring out the window. She has been for the last 10 minutes.

And she's not sure what to make of it; other than Mr. Fucking Ed is mowing her front yard.

And fertilizing it.

Stepping out of the car, she keeps her back pressed firmly against it and scoots her way down until she safely gets around the hood and on the passenger side; putting the car as a barrier between her and Hi Ho Silver.

"What do you think?" it startles her, and there is no grace to the way Jane clutches her chest or spins around in the process, nearly tumbling over the hood of the car.

Jane looks at her wife and two little girls. They are beaming.

She forces a smile, then her face falls as she takes a step towards Maura; "Why the fuck is there a horse in our front yard?" she says it through gritted teeth.

She looks around her wife and smiles at her daughters, then brings her eyes back to Maura's; widening them momentarily; waiting for an answer.

Maura rolls her eyes and brushes passed her wife; "His name is Walter."

Jane watches her as she makes her way over to the animal and begins stroking his mane; "He is a Missouri Fox Trotting horse. They were bred in the Ozark hills during the 19th century by settlers who needed easy riding, durable mounts and travel long distances at sure footed consuming gait."

"Of course. I am well versed in all equestrian breeds, Maura." she rolls her eyes; "Maybe he can trot him up to Brokeback. Start ourselves a right ol' calf and cow operation." she draws out the words, and looks over at her giggling daughters; winking.

Maura gives her wife a sardonic smile as she heads back over to her and pinches her wife's bicep; "Ow! I wish I knew how to quit you." Jane mocks as Maura walks by.

"This breed is an excellent mount for children and beginners. He already has boarding at a barn in Roslindale and they teach both riding and trotting."

"Yay." the sediment is small.

"Mama! Come inside!" one of the little girls perks up, taking Jane's hand; "Yeah! Guess what we got?" and then another hand finds its place in hers.

Jane relents and lets herself be dragged to the front door; Maura following. Her daughters push open the front door unison and Jane is blown back by the "SURPRISE" that hits her in the face.

Oh, that's right. It's her birthday. And Jane had completely forgotten.

She feels a light kiss against her cheek as Maura comes up behind her, standing on her toes to reach her wife; "Happy birthday."

Jane smiles, but is quickly being dragged back down the hall by persistent girls; "Be right back!" she calls over her shoulder before being pulled into a room.

"Look" and Jane's eyes grow wide.

Bunk beds.  
In all their adolescent glory.

And before she can respond, she is running and leaping up on top of it; keeping her body low and barely peeking over the railing; "It's mine."

Little hands reach for her from the floor and she throws the blankets over top of her; "I'm the king of the castle!"

Maura watches from the doorway; bemused; "You have a party waiting for you."

Jane peeks out from under the covers and looks between her wife and daughters; "What's the password?"


	51. Chapter 51

**Anon: Maura is in labor. She wants Jane to deliver her baby for her. They have a home/water birth. (I might have been watching 'A Baby Story' & Discovery Channel too much)**

"Do what?!" Jane is pacing the living room.

"Get pillows. Put them-" and Maura grits her teeth as another contraction rolls through her; "-behind me to prop me up."

"Ok. Pillows. On it." Jane runs out of the living room as Maura braces herself against the couch; gripping the side of her stomach; "Jane!"

"What?" she appears with every pillow from their bed under her arms.

"Forget the pillows."

Jane drops them; "Forgotten."

"I need to sit." Jane rushes to her side to help her down on the couch; "Ok, sweetie, just relax." she begins to ease her down, but Maura is pushing her away.

"I need to stand."

"Ok. Standing is good too." she is back by her wife's side, holding her hand; rubbing small circles on her back.

And Jane is sure that her hand is broken as she rides another contraction out with her wife; "How far apart are they?"

"Fuck you, a minute and thirteen seconds." Maura grits her teeth and Jane takes a small step back; her hand still in a vice grip.

"She's almost here." Maura straightens her back and wraps her arms haphazardly around her wife's neck and rests her head on her shoulder; "Dance with me." she starts a slow sway as Jane tentatively wraps her arms around her waist.

"Dance with yo-?"

"Shut up and do it." Jane closes her mouth and sets her jaw and continues to sway with her wife.

"This provides emotional support and relaxation with breathing techniques. You can also-" her arms tighten around Jane's neck; "-fucking apply counter pressure." it comes out in a quick breath.

Suddenly, Maura is leaning against Jane hard; "Now. It's happening now."

"Ok. What do I do? Do you need to lay down? You should lay down." she begins to guide Maura to the floor.

"No! I need to stand. Just look to see if I've crowned."

Jane stands still for a moment looking at her wife, hunched over the couch; "Do I need a dolly, Maura? Am I changing your oil while I'm at it?"

Maura turns only slightly, but her hand grabs Jane's shirt quickly and pulls her towards her; "Look, or so help me Jane, I will set you on fire."

Jane swallows hard and nods; "Right."

She kneels and peeks under her wife's slip and bolts upright; her eyes shut tightly.

Pointing down she nods her head; "Crowned."

"Help me down." Maura places her hand in Jane's; "And get the pillows."

"You said no pillows."

"GET THE PILLOWS." Jane stumbles back and catches herself as she turns and scoops the pillows off the ground in the kitchen; "Pillows!" as she drops them next to Maura as she settles between her wife's legs, propping herself up on her knees and raising her slip.

"Did you bring towels?" she says it between quick breaths.

Jane head pops up; "No. No. But I can. I will." and she takes off in another mad dash. Maura throws her head back; "I HATE YOU."

Jane comes back to a sliding stop on her knees back to Maura and lays the towels out under her; "I love you."

"So, push?" Jane looks unsure and Maura narrows her eyes; "Goddamn right." and Jane can't help but let out a small laugh as she looks down.

"Oh my god. This is happening.-" Jane is suddenly unsteady and her hands are shaking; "-Maura things are happening. I'm seeing life altering things and I don't know if I can ever be down here and look at this the same way again."

Maura lets out a shakey breath; "Not now, Jane."

Jane's eyes grow wide; "It's her head!"

"Just guide her out."

"Like a football?" Jane quips, glancing up at her wife.

"You're never getting laid again." Maura tosses a pillow at her, which misses.

"Neither are you with all I'm seeing."

But she grows quiet and settles back on her knee's and is silent as the little murmurs grow and fill the room. The reverberate through her chest and Jane can feel herself grow warm all over.

Little cries never sounding so wonderful.

Looking up at her wife, her tears fall freely as she wraps their daughter snuggly. Making her way to Maura, she rests the bundle on her chest, and kisses her forehead lightly; "Still want to set me on fire?"

Maura smiles at their daughter before looking up at Jane. Her eyes are soft and she kisses her gently.

"Only a little."


	52. Chapter 52

**Anon: prompt idea: Jane questioning Dylan first crush or BF/GF. But Maura is scarier then Jane during the whole sit down meeting.**

"Oh, he's not bad. Stop fretting." Jane peeks around the corner and the boy standing in the kitchen.

His hands are in his pockets and he's bouncing on the balls of his feet looking around nervously.

"And besides, I already talked to him." Jane puts her hands on her hips and taps her badge and gun; smiling proudly; "He got the point."

Maura cocks and eyebrow and looks her wife up and down; "I'd still like to speak to him. Just to get to know him."

She runs her hands down Jane's blazer, pulling gently on the lapels and bringing her lips to hers; "And it's Dylan's first date." a kiss; "And I'm entitled to know things about him." another kiss.

Jane smiles; "Have at it. You want some interrogation tips?"

Maura smirks over her shoulder as she walks into the kitchen; "I'm good."

Jane follows and gives the young man a firm pat on the back as she walks by; "Hey, Rick." and joins her wife behind the island in the kitchen.

Leaning and propping herself on her elbows, she lowers her head towards Maura; "He's terrified."

Maura sways against her wife, bumping her with her shoulder; "Richard is it?" and the boy's head turns quickly; "Uh, yes Mrs. Isles."

Maura nods, opening up the drawer in front of her; taking out a small paring knife; "And you go by Rick?" the boy nods; "Not Dick?"

Jane looks at the counter, suddenly interested in it and lets out a light snort.

Rick glances around nervously; "Ha, no ma'am."

Maura smiles at him; "You are very polite, Rick. That is a good quality to have. Especially since you taking our daughter out."

Looking over, she taps her wife lightly on the shoulder; "Can you hand me that pomegranate, please?"

Jane looks at her, then does a quick turn down the length of the island, grabbing the fruit from the basket.

Flicking her wrist, she tosses it lightly and bounces it off her forearm; catching it; "You want it?" she bounces it again as she walks towards her wife.

Maura watches with a bemused look until Jane pops the fruit off her arm in her direction. Catching it, Maura gives her a sarcastic smile; "You've got jokes."

"Millions." she says, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Turning her attention back to the center of the kitchen, she knits her brows together in concentration as she looks down; "Did you know Richard, that in Greek mythology the pomegranate was known as the fruit of the dead?" Maura glances at him as the small knife traces around the fruit; creating fine lines in its skin; "Uh, no ma'am."

Maura smirks and looks down at the fruit; her hand turning a tint of red as the skin peels back; "In the myth, Persephone, the goddess of the Underworld was kidnapped by Hades and taken off to live with him as his wife. Her mother, Demeter, who was goddess of the harvest went into mourning for her lost daughter, causing all that was green to cease growing. This in turn caused the other gods to command Hades to return Persephone, as they couldn't let the world die."

Jane watches as her wife places the fruits skin off the the side and sticks the knife into it firmly, turning it in her hand until she pries it apart with sickening pop.

The sudden sound causes the boy standing in their kitchen to flinch, and shift awkwardly on his feet.

Maura pops a seed out and places it in her mouth; "I am Demeter, Richard. And if you hurt my daughter, I will scorch the earth."

Jane takes the half fruit from her wife's hand and removes a few seeds; popping them into her mouth and motions at Maura with a tilt of her head; "You got it?"

The boy swallows hard; "Got it."

Maura smiles widely and extends her stained hand holding the small seeds there.

"Pomegranate?"


	53. Chapter 53

**Anon asked: A pregnant Maura was feeling under the weather, so she decided to take a day off work, telling Jane she would be fine at home. She doesn't call Jane all day. Jane gets worried and heads home in the middle of the day, to find Maura in the bathroom on the floor, crying because she miscarried.**

**A/N: Once again with the POV.**

Something isn't right.

You can feel it in your gut.  
And in the air when you walk through the door.

You call her name.

And there is no answer.

You instinctively reach for your gun.  
Muscle memory.

You train it on nothing, holding it low and firmly against yourself.  
Then you see it.  
Like small crimson rain.

They trail up the stairs. They lead you.  
Small at first.  
Then they grow larger; more pronounced.

And you can hear your heart in your head.

You're calling her name louder now.  
Until you see her on hands and knees at the end of the hall.  
Her skin matching the pale of her dress.  
With shades of maroons and reds.

You run because something isn't right.  
You hear static and your vision narrows.

When you reach her she is swimming in a small sea of bubbles and blood  
She is saying the human body can lose up to four pints before it begins to shut down.

This is less than two.  
She's talking science.  
Chromosomes missing and abnormalities.  
This is a common occurrence. She is giving percentages.  
Early and late stages.

She is scrubbing and talking.  
And you can't stop her.

Until you do.

You guide her to you  
Cradle her in your arms.

Her legs are streaked.  
And her hands are stained.

She is talking again as you hold her.  
Her words are rushed against your skin.  
This is how she makes sense of it all.  
And you can't help but to take her face in your hands and try to release her pain.  
Your pain.  
With a kiss.

She pushes against you and says she needs to finish.  
Time is of no matter. Not anymore.

You turn on the water and pull her up; against you.  
This is shock countering shock.  
She is fighting you; pushing and pulling.  
Yelling your name.  
And you bring her with you.  
The water hitting you first and she follows.

You brace yourself; you can be this outlet.  
You can be whatever she needs.  
There will be time for you later.

And when the fire subsides; she collapses against you.  
The tiles below your washing away the fainest traces of pink.  
Circling and disappearing.

You can feel the warmth against you from her tears.  
And your own fall.


	54. Chapter 54

**Anonymous: Maura gives birth to a baby boy. Unfortunately the baby boy was born deaf. When the baby is 8 months old, he gets a cochlear implant and he hears Jane & Maura's voices for the first time.**

**A/N: God. I had so many feels with this prompt. I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S A/N: WOW! Almost 100 follows and closing in closer to 200 reviews. You guys! You are the best. Thank you for making this series everything it is.**

Jane watches her son squirm on the bed; "Weebles wobble but they don't fall down."

She reaches out to him in a sing-song voice as her wife kneels beside her at the bed.

Maura signs 'I love you.' and the little boy squeals in delight at her smile.

Jane brushes her shoulder against her wife's and lets out a sigh; "When will we know if it worked?" Maura shrugs as she pinches at little toes in front of her; "I'm not sure. I assume we gauge his reaction around us."

The little boy sways again, and Jane props herself halfway on the bed; steadying him at his shoulders; then gingerly runs her finger over the cuff of his ears; "Is there volume control?"

Maura swats her wife on the back; "He's not a tv." Jane smiles over her shoulder and signs 'I know'; rolling her eyes.

Leaning back, she settles on her knee's and rests her head on her wife's shoulder as the little boy threatens to lose his balance and fall over.

"Weebles wobble but they don't fall down." they say in unison.

Suddenly the squirming on the bed stops, and little eyes light up for the first time in a new way as they begin darting around the room, then land on their faces.

And Jane is linking her arm with Maura's; holding herself there, because in this moment she feels like she could float away if it weren't for her wife being her tether.

"Did he-?" Maura stumbles and can't finish. Her hand is clasped lightly over her mouth as her eyes begin to shine over.

Jane leans forward and signs to their son; the words falling from her lips that they have so desperately wanted him to hear.

"I love you."


	55. Chapter 55

**anon: Jane & Maura are already dating when Jane encounters Hoyt in the basement for the first time. It's up to Maura to bring her back; albeit not physically, but emotionally.**

Each day, silently, Maura changes the bandages on her hands.

And each day she stares at the same picture on the wall. The small one Maura had framed for their anniversary taken at the photo booth at mall. It's a single slide of them; Jane with her cheeks blown out and crossed eyed while Maura looks on with a bright smile. She had hung it on the wall across from her side of the bed so she could wake up to her even when she wasn't there.

She loves that smile.

And Jane looks at it each day because she can still hear her laugh. A laugh that broke Maura's face open with happiness. Only she can't look at her now. Not like this. Not so broken and scarred.

So inherently broken.

And each day when Maura finishes cleaning and bandaging her hands, Jane gives the lightest kiss on the cheek and takes her leave. And she doesn't say where she goes, and she doesn't ask. They just part. They are fractured and Maura doesn't know how to save her. She is floating in an abyss and she feels like a sinking ship coming to her rescue; what good is she.

Tonight she has the fainest traces of metallic on her skin; and Maura knows she has been at the shooting range. Her earbuds are still firmly in place from earlier as she stretches out on the couch. Any attempt Maura makes to offer her dinner is waved off; and she watches from the kitchen as Jane absently mindly flips through the channels.

And Maura could scream. Not that she would hear. She hasn't heard anything she has said in weeks. Jane has become impenetrable. Any and all walls have gone up around her and Maura doesn't know where to begin in trying to get through.

Scale them.  
Bust through.

Or wait it out in hopes that they crumble on their own. But nights like tonight remind her of what was; simple nights of dinner and laughter. Just them being. The way Jane would wrap her arms around her while she cleaned. Holding her there, swaying, if only for a moment to kiss her lightly behind the ear. Maura yearned for that. A touch. A kiss. Anything to know that the distance between theme didn't feel light the expanse of space.

So like so many nights before, she covers Jane on the couch after she falls asleep. She gently removes the earbuds, but when she traces the pocket of her shorts Maura can see that the cord is only resting there, not plugged into anything. And her breath hitches, solidifying the fact that they are on two different plains; drifting further away from the other; that the person she loves rather feign obliviousness then be in her presence.

And once again she is sleeping alone, despite the room; she has made it a habit to curl onto Jane's side in an attempt at some semblance of a connection; to make this more bearable. As she begins to drift off she is brought back by the rhythmic sound coming from the living room.

_pop, click, slide._

It continues. Each measure precise as the one before it. And it is enough to bring her out of her haze to investigate.

As Maura makes her way to the living room, she stands in the threshold watching Jane.

_pop, click, slide_

She watches over and over as she drops the magazine, loads, unloads and re-loads. Each time a little quicker than the first until the slide stop comes forward for a final time and she stills.

Her brows knit together as she watches Jane turn over the firearm; feeling it's weight in her hand like she doing it for the first time. She watches her train the sights of it on the wall in front of her, then turn up the barrel and place it under her chin.

Maura's vision narrows and she is across the living room and behind Jane on the couch, her arms pinning Jane's to her sides, catching her off guard and causing her to drop the gun.

And Jane doesn't move and Maura isn't sure which she would prefer; motionless and stoic or fighting her with wild abandonment. She loosens her grip; "It'll be alright."

She can feel her stiffen for a moment; "You're lying." it comes out sharp, and Maura isn't sure if she is or she isn't anymore. The lines have been blurred beyond recognition, but for the first time in weeks something has been spoken between them other than forced pleasantries.

There is shift. An opening.

And Maura isn't containing her anymore, but rather cradling her; protecting her, and she knows that Jane can feel it to. They've always had that.

That ebb and flow.

"It'll be alright." it's softer now and her lips graze her temple.

It'll be alright.  
It'll be alright.


	56. Chapter 56

**Anon: Maura & Jane are relaxing in bed. Curious, Maura looks to Jane & asks her a question. 'What's your number?'**

**A/N: Sorry for all the angst in the last few chapters! I was in a mood. Let's get back on course with fun and fluff, shall we?**

"Jane?"

"Hmm?" it's a drawn out hum; "What's your number?"

"617 534-"

"No. How many people have you-" Maura pauses for a moment. Is this over stepping a line? They are married now. Does it even matter?

It doesn't. But she can't help her curiosity. She twirls the band on her finger; "How many people have you slept with?" the words come out and she sets her jaw; looking at woman beside her.

An eyebrow raises, and Jane quietly closes her book. Setting it down on her lap; "I don't have a calculator close by." she glances around the bed, and lifts up the sheets.

"Perhaps an abacus will do?" Maura quips as she folds her hands into her lap.

Jane pauses for a moment with her pillow above her head; "I don't know what that is, but it probably can't go that high." and continues her search.

Laying her hand on her shoulder, Maura lets out a soft laugh; "Ok. You've made your point."

"But have I?" Jane settles back and starts counting on her fingers; "Dasher, Dancer, Comet, Donner, Vixen." she licks her finger quick and pokes herself the leg; "Sssssss. Vixen was hot. There was Bashful, Sleepy, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy-"

Maura silences her with a kiss; "Ok. Thank you. Silly question. I got it."

"But I haven't finished-" Jane pulls gently at her wrists, and brings the smaller woman into her lap; "-the best, my favorite was Doc."

"The patriarch dwarf of the group?" Maura rolls her eyes.

"No. Not literally Doc. You." she sticks her finger into her shoulder; "Doctor. Doc. Get it? See what I did there?"

"Hmm. I do." she says, bringing her legs up and over so that she is straddling Jane; "So really, it's just one then?" her lips ghost over the brunette's as hands trail up her legs and settle on her hips; "It always has been. Just you." it comes out in a whisper as their lips meet.

And she can't help but smile; "That is an acceptable answer."

"Mmm. Good." Jane says as she pushes and pulls with movement in her lap; keeping rhythm; "So what's yours?"


	57. Chapter 57

**Anon: "Imagine your OTP getting into a tickle fight and then realizing they're being way too intimate."**

"Oh my god, she's the worst."

Jane leans against her apartment door and runs her hands over her face, closing her eyes; "Just for once I'd like to not be reminded that I'm going to die alone, a sad spinster with twenty Jo Fridays."

Maura pats the top of the island lightly as she makes her way over to her friend; "Your mother means well, and you won't die alone. All those Jo's will keep you company."

Opening one eye, she studies her friend; "Says you. Maybe I'll be a hoarder too. Buried alive under piles of newspapers." as Maura closes the distance between them, she pokes her friend in the side, causing Jane to jump in surprise and causing her own eyes to light up with childish abandonment.

"No." she is taking a step back to keep her distance from the Maura and the mischievous grin on her face; "No. Don't you dare." she cocks her head and her hand shoots in mock protection causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

Taking another step forward, Maura can't help but to make herself laugh. Jane looks absolutely terrified of what is to come and has backed herself in the corner between the wall and the counter.

Then it becomes a blur. Maura is fast. Faster than Jane would have expected as uproarious laughter fills the kitchen; "Maur- stop- can't- breath- dying." and Jane can try to focus through the tears, but she is also half aware that her friends hands are moving wildly all over her body.

And Jane can't take anymore. Throwing out her arms, she is able to deflect Maura enough to catch her wrists and pin them to her sides. Taking confident steps forwards she pins her against the island, both of them giggling madly. They are close; their bodies pressed against the other, and Maura can't help but to let her eyes linger on her friends face, then down to her lips. And it's unexpected but a natural progression when her lips meet Jane's; silencing their laughter.

Only she can feel her stiffen at the contact and her grip loosen around her arms. Suddenly the air in the room is serious and as Maura breaks their kiss, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth; savoring and retreating at the same time; "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." her panic is growing as she begins to scoot her way passed Jane.

Only, Jane' arm is blocking her; holding on tightly to the island beside her; containing her; "No. It's fine."

Reassurance washes over her as Jane's arms wrap around her waist and bring their bodies and lips together again.

Only she jumps back, breaking away from her when she feels two fingers jab into her sides; her eyes wide with surprise.

"Payback."


	58. Chapter 58

**cstarj Here's another idea: Jane under cover in a situation where she has to have dialogue fed to her by Maura (preferably something like a phone sex operator because it would be hilarious).**

**A/N: Just gonna throw this in the middle of 'I Kissed a Girl' and have some fun with it. It may not follow the timeline of the episode exactly. Dialogue may be different. Rizzles stuff. These things happen, ya know.**

**P.S A/N: Oh, you guys. Naughty review prompts are naughty.**

****_"Hold her hand. Now brush your thumb over her knuckles. Lean in." _Frost is shooting out directions and Jane knows he is having entirely too much fun with it; _"Now lick your lips a little. Yeah, girl. Get it."_

Bringing her hand up, Jane presses against the piece in her ear, and if she could say anything right now without blowing their cover it would be telling him to take that mic and shove it up his ass because she is trying to work and he is just ribbing her for the sake of ribbing her.

And she can't do a goddamn thing about it; so his voice just keeps echoing in her head with all the lewd jokes and comments and Jane makes a mental note that when this is over she is going to lock him in the morgue freezer.

Not to mention she is completely checked out of the conversation going on without her. Something something something roller derby something something ex girlfriend has my cat.

"Excuse me for a moment." she says standing; "I have to use the-" she pauses for a second, and trying to keep up her facade drops her voice an octave; "-can."

Turning and walking towards the back of the club Jane rolls her eyes to herself. _Can?_ This night needs to be over.

As she opens the bathroom, she is pushed aside by Maura, who presses her against the door and locks it; "Frost is horrible at feeding you dialogue." Jane nods; "And you wonder why he's single."

Her friend smiles and points to her ear; "I'm taking over. I reneged him of his lesbian duties."

Jane cocks an eyebrow and purses her lips; "Maura, what do you know about being gay?" Maura straightens her back and scoffs; "It isn't a matter of knowing how to be gay." she air quotes and Jane rolls her eyes; "It's a matter of knowing people."

"What what do you know about people? Living ones?" she crosses her arms at taps her foot. And she suddenly regrets it by the crestfallen look on her friends face.

"Hey, no. I'm sorry. That came out harsher than I expected." Jane rubs her hand down her shoulder; "I just feel like I'm on sale out there. It's kind of uncomfortable." she pauses for a moment and gives her friend a weak smile; "I trust you."

Maura's eyes light up; "And I'm sure anything you say will be a million times better than what Frost has been saying."

"Splendid. Follow me back to your table, Detective." she gives Jane a wink as she unlocks the door and walks out.

Back at the table is a new face. Jane introduces herself and the girl jumps right into what she is looking for

How she loved Jane's profile.  
How her and her ex broke up.  
But still live together. They're friends, ya know.  
How she came out.

"So I just said, 'Mom, Dad, I'm gay." she exudes a nervous laugh; "just right into the answering machine." Jane nods her head; "That's-" she takes a sip of her drink "-is impressive."

The young woman smiles; "How did you come out?"

Jane eyebrows shoot up behind the lid of her drink; "I, uh-"

_"Tell her you were in high school."_

"Well, I was in high school." she sets down her drink.

_"Say you sat behind her in Science. That you had always thought she beautiful but never understood why."_

"I sat behind her in class. And thought she was the prettiest thing ever, but I just didn't know why." She raises her glass to her lips; "Feelings, ya know?" and the woman gives her an understanding nod.

_"Until one day she turned around and invited you to a get together at her house. And you were nervous. You thought you had forgotten how to speak. You thought she would see how much she unravels you."_

"Then one day out of the blue, she turned around. I thought to borrow a pencil or copy my answers.-" she can hear a small laugh in her ear; "-but she invited me to a party at her house. And I played it cool. But my heart was in my throat."

_"And when you got there she spent the entire night at your side. Re-filling your drink. Laying a comforting touch on your shoulder. Little, small gestures that hinted at more. And in those moments, things started to make sense for you."_

"She hung out with me all night, and I didn't expect that. Her older brother had gotten a keg, and she was always there with a fresh cup for me. And I remember her sitting next to me and she would rest her hand on my knee when she talked."

_"And it felt right. Like you were complete."_

"And it felt right. I was nervous as shit, but it just made sense."

_"Then she kissed you. And it felt like a seeing the sun for the first time. You heart pumped differently. Your breath mixed with hers. And you finally saw what being whole was."_

Jane sets her jaw, because she is suddenly aware that as this has been playing out; the comic strip in her head of this story line has had Maura in it the entire time.

"Then we kissed-" Jane averts her eyes to the table, and a small grin plays across her lips; her voice is soft "-we kissed and it was the sun and it was seeing things in a new way-" her eyes follow as Maura walks across the other side of the club; handing off drinks and her heart swells; "-it was finding out what being whole was."

And she can see Maura smile as she listens.

"It seems like you really loved her." a voice from across the table brings her back to her thoughts.

"Hm?" Jane brings her attention back to the woman; "Yeah. I do." she shakes her head; "Did."

And Jane is sure she can hear a soft hum in her ear.

"Would you like another drink?" the woman leans in, taking her empty glass.

"Yeah. Sure." and Jane waves her off.

_"I think we should leave."_

A smile breaks across Jane's face as her eyes meet with Maura's at the bar; "Let's go."


	59. Chapter 59

**someonebringmetacos: imagineyourotp: Imagine your OTP getting into a heated argument and person A accidentally confesses their love for person B out of frustration**

**A/N: I'm combining this with an anon prompt in which they requested Jane/Maura listening to "Just Give Me a Reason" by P!nk "OH SWEET JESUS PLEASE PLEASE" (their words!)**

**P.S A/N: if you have sent me a prompt here on or on tumblr, I am doing my best to get to them! I have been a bit backlogged with the influx of prompts (BUT I LOVE YOU ALL AND NEVER STOP) so, it may take awhile, but I plan on getting to them! Also, thank you so much for all the amazing reviews and follows. It seems that there is a dark cloud over the Rizzles fic world of angst and ouchohmygodmyheartwhywouldyo udothat, so I'm happy that you're happy with the fun and the fluff and the Rizzles babies (and little bits of angst)**

Jane is walking hard. Her brow is knitted close together. Her jaw is set and there is apparent frustration on her face.

And Maura isn't sure what to do. Or what she did for that matter.

Stopping at the passenger door, she watches as Jane unlocks the car and cuts her eyes at her, sending dread deep into the pit of Maura's stomach and causing heat to rise on the back of her neck.

Slipping into the car quietly, Maura searches her friends face; "Jan-" but she is cut off by an aggressively raised hand; "No. You threw me under the bus back there." She steadies herself, trying to reel in her anger; "Just take for a moment all your snooty, high class buddies out of the picture. You were supposed to have my back and you didn't. You defended him. You defen-" her hands curl into tight fists and she brings them close to her chest; "-you fucking defended him and now I may lose this entire case because you want to give that wishy washy fucker space."

They sit for a moment; a heavy silence blanketing them. And as Jane pulls back onto the highway, Maura can see her studying her out of the corner of her eye with quick glances, but when she opens her mouth to speak, any words she had are quickly silenced by Jane's jab at the radio button; causing music to fill the car and drown out the "I'm sorry" that escapes her lips quietly.

Soft piano bars fill the space between them; slowing and quickening their pace. And as they come to a stop in downtown traffic, Maura can see that the rapid drumming that was taking place on the steering wheel by Jane's fingers has now been replaced with rhythmic movements as she follows the progression. She plays imaginary notes. She is precise in her tempo, pausing and letting the bars float in the air as though she was playing it for a private audience. Maura can see her demeanor lighten; the tense in her shoulders is gone as she slips into more relaxed position and settles into her seat.

And for a moment Maura feels alone and privileged to see her friend in this state, even if it is for a small flicker in time. Feeling eyes on her, Jane tightens her grip back on the wheel and grinds her palms there as she lets out a small huff of air.

Maura settles her hands into her lap and drops her gaze before looking out the window and feeling the connection lost.

_I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty, and with every touch you fixed them._

Surrounds become familiar as they slow and come to a stop in front of her house. And while Jane was expecting her friends exit to be quick, she is surprised when Maura sits silently for a moment until she turns and lowers the radio knob.

_Just give me a reason, just a little bits enough, just a second we're not broken just bent._

"I'm sorry, Jane." it's soft and cautionary; "It was never my intention to make you feel that way. Back there is a small part of who I am, who I used to be-" she brings her hands close to her chest, covering her heart; "-this is who I am. I slipped back into a role I thought I had long since left."

Jane shifts in her seat, but keeps her eyes focused ahead; "It isn't matter of who you were or who you are. I know who you are. I just want to know that you have my back. That is what friends do."

"So I hurt your feelings then?" Maura says matter of factly.

Jane's eyes narrow; "What? No." she shakes her head; "You threw a wrench in my case by swooping in as the Fairfield's family's savior."

"But you just said that is what friends do. That has nothing to do with your case. You were talking about us."

And there goes Maura, poking all types of holes in her logic, which only brings her simmering annoyance up to a full on boil; "Goddamn, Maura. Friends don't go around throwing their bodies in front of their exes to protect them from the actual people-" motioning to herself; "-that do the protecting."

"So you're jealous then?" Maura says, quirking an eyebrow.

_I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from, I thought that we were fine._

Jane shuts her eyes and tries to remember where this conversation went off course.

_Oh, we had everything, your head is running wild again. My dear we still have everything, and it's all in your mind_.

"Can this just be done? I want this to be done." Jane pinches the bridge of her nose and looks at her friend; "Please."

But Maura can see the shift in Jane. It's dancing in her eyes, and it's there.

Right there.  
Everything unspoken is right there mixed in with hazel, pleading not to go any further.

So Maura presses on; "You're saying you want a lot of things today. You want me to have your back, you don't want me making excuses for my friends-"

"They aren't your friends."

"No. Because you are." she pokes her in the shoulder, causing the taller woman to sway slightly; "You want a lot of things, Jane. But what do you need?"

_Just give me a reason, just a little bits enough._

"What I want or need doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." she pauses for and unbuckles herself, shifting in her seat, and bringing her knees up under her; "I can't be a lot of things. I can't be witty or surly or sarcastic. I don't always get jokes."

"You try."

Maura shrugs; "And how well do I do at that?" a small smile tugs at the corner of Jane's lips.

"But if you need me to have your back. I will. I can do that. I have it in me to do that. For you."

And the words aren't lost on Jane. For her. Maura would do whatever Jane needed for her. Not because she wanted to. She could make the choice. But because there was never a choice. She was a constant for Maura, just like Maura was a constant for her.

_No. Nothing is as bad as it seems. We will learn to come clean._

"What do you need?" Jane knows the question is loaded, and if it is all going to be out there to potentially run itself right into the ground, she figures she may as well put it _all_ out there.

A small laugh escapes Maura as she drops her eyes; "I think you already know the answer to that."

"Maybe, but I need to hear it from you."

And there goes Jane, putting voice to reason, and tossing it right back to her.

"I need you."

And there it is.

"I need you. Intrinsically. You have ingrained yourself in me without knowing you did so. If we are talking of wants and needs. I have wanted you for sometime. But for me it has shifted into something so much more elemental than that. I want a lot of things, Jane. I want to be successful at my job. I want that new couture sweater I saw last week. I don't need those things. But I need yo-"

She is cut off by Jane's mouth on hers. And Jane doesn't mean to silence her, she just needs to confirm that everything is the same.

Every word. Every notion. Every need is there mirrored in her.

Jane's thumbs trace her cheeks as her hands cup her face. Small kisses trail from her lips to her nose to her forehead, until Jane rests her own there.

_Just give me a reason, just a little bits enough, just a second we're bent not broken_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_


	60. Chapter 60

**Anon: thepriceismeg headcanon: Jane always tries to get up really quickly and take care of the baby whenever she cries so Maura's sleep isn't disturbed. Once in a while Maura is awakened anyway not so much by the baby, but by a loud thud as Jane (still 94% asleep) misjudges the doorway and smashes face first into the wall**

Small whimpers over the monitor rouse Jane from her sleep. It's a dream. It has to be. Because nothing is as good as feeling her wife's body against her. She is warm and holds Jane's hand in hers close to her chest and under her chin. And as the sounds subside, Jane nuzzles closer into the nape of her neck and drifts back to sleep.

Until she isn't, because a piercing cry fills the room and sends Jane into a full upright position. She reaches for the monitor, but sends it flying off the bedside table instead and grits her teeth as she braces herself its contact with the floor.

And there it is.

Now cries are echoing from under the bed and Jane is throwing herself on the floor trying to find the monitor in the dark while sweeping wildly under the bed frame trying to make contact with the most adorable sleep deprivation tool ever. When she finally hits it a quiet "ah ha" of victory escapes her, and she pulls the cord out of the back of the monitor silencing it.

And Maura has slept through this entire air raid of cries, crashes and rolling around on the floor.

Must be nice.

Standing she rubs her eyes and and watches as Maura turns in her sleep, her arm falling haphazardly onto her side of the bed; reaching out for her, and Jane can't help but smile as she makes her way right into the wall.

The loud thud reverberates through her head as cries continue from the room down the hall.

Jane cups the side of her face and curses silently at the bump she can already feel starting to rise above her eyebrow.

"Did you dislocate your nose again?" a groggy voice asks.

"No. Just the entire right side of my face. Go back to sleep." her voice fades as she walks down the hall.

"Mm, kay."


	61. Chapter 61

**Anon: Now we need a fic where jane and Maura get interrupted. jane throws on her blazer as she rushes out, forgetting exactly how far they'd actually gotten.**

**A/N: This has spawned from a R&I promo video to a gif set to being depicted in fan art and now it is here. So has been the journey of Jane's Blazer. Don't forget to write.**

**SEMI NAUGHTY RIZZLES AHEAD**

Fingers ghost down her sides as lips move from her own and make their way down her neck.

Teeth graze across her collar bone and the tip of a tongue trails lower; navigating the space between her breast before straying and taking in excited, raised skin.

And Jane can't help the moan that escapes her as she arches against the wall and intertwines her fingers with blonde hair, pushing herself into Maura's mouth and pulling her closer against her; savoring every ministration.

And Jane can't remember when she was rendered completely undone by someone's touch, but the woman making her way slowly down her body has done exactly that. Their fervent start to things had slowed after Maura had pinned her against her apartment door. She had drawn back and met her eyes, the fire was still there, but so was something else; something soft. And as her eyes made their way over Jane's body, it wasn't with a disconcerting or examining look, but rather one of reverence; one that made Jane that much more weak to her touch, which only grew when Maura's fingers made quick work of her clothes, pushing back her shirt and blazer from her shoulders; pooling them on the floor behind her.

Now Maura is kneeling and looking up at her and the smirk on her face is anything but innocent as she pulls on Jane's belt buckle; sending her hips forward slightly and a hiss to escape Jane as lips and tongue meet right above the fabric of her slacks and nimble fingers unbutton and unzip

Settling her hands on her hips, fingers slip underneath the fabric there and tug, sending Jane's pants to ride a little lower as Maura finds newly exposed skin to kiss and nip. Fingers run along the band of her underwear and pull, allowing Maura to run the length of her briefly and causing Jane to tighten the grip of the hair in her hand.

And this is beautiful, and fulfilling to have someone love you so fully; something that others dream about.

Write poetry about. Sit up and contemplate about.

Make your phone ring when your girlfriend is about to make love to you about.

Her eye shoot open as Maura stills her movement; "No." Leaning back on her knees, Maura goes into Jane's pocket and retrieves her phone, handing it to her; "Ugh. It's Frost."

Standing, Maura brushes her thumb over her lower lip; "You should answer it then."

"No." a solid stomp of her foot echoing her protest. Taking a step forward, Maura presses her body against Jane's and runs her hand down her stomach between them; "I'll make it up to you, I promise." it's a breath across her ear as her hand slips under the fabric and runs smooth swipes across her. Jane can only nod in agreement as she swallows hard; "kay."

Maura breaks the contact and Jane narrows her eyes; "Rizzoli" she answers the phone.

Balancing the phone between her shoulder and ear, she kneels down quickly and grabs her blazer; motioning to her pants as she slips one arm in, Maura zips, buttons and buckles her; "Uh huh. Okay. Be there in ten." Holstering her phone she brings through her other arm and buttons herself up; "Body in Copley. We can be done and back in an hour." she leans in and steals a kiss before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

Only when they reach the scene is it apparent why the Boston air seems a little cooler against Jane's skin. Quickly she brings her hands up and holds them close to her chest and pauses in front of the police tape. Maura ducks under and when she realizes Jane isn't next to her turns and is met with a terrified look.

And the realization sets in for her as well as she notices the extra exposed olive skin that she is so desperately trying to cover.

"I'm not wearing a shirt."


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Sometimes things take on a life of their own over on tumblr. First it's a gif, then it's fan-art, then the next thing you know it is a ficlet and then it just becomes "Jane's Blazer". Stand alone. Jane's Blazer has been doing somethings around the fandom. Its been filling us in on its adventures, fluffy and naughty alike. It has its own tag. Oh, Jane's blazer. Send us postcards from your journey.**

**Prompt: Jane's Blazer: *strategically placed to hide Jane's hand under Maura's skirt***

**P.S A/N: thanks go to itstartwithasmile for the fan-art inspired by this.**

**Some M action going on here**

Jane looks down and thumbs the band on her finger.

This is real. They are married. And when all the hustle was said and done; all the stresses and Angela Rizzoli's, they were finally escaping it all; leaving it behind.

Turning off their phones and hiding up in Napa Valley for their honeymoon. And that is what Jane wanted. Just them; uninterrupted and rediscovering each other. Preferably in the big ass jacuzzi tub she knew was in their room and with no outside contact other than with room service.

And she hadn't quite wrapped her head around the term 'wife'. Not that she didn't love that Maura was that; her wife. It just still seemed so surreal still.

Jane loves that; the feeling that she gets when she catches Maura looking at her out of the corner of her eye, they way she laughs, or offers a soft touch.

The way she comes undone at Jane's touch.

Setting her jaw, Jane props her chin in her hand and looks out the window as a small smile plays on her lips and her mind wanders. She feels fingers lace between hers and pull her hand into the lap next to her. Looking over she can see Maura examining her hand between her own, and she knows that it hasn't sunk in for her either. Leaning in, Jane brings their intertwined hands up under Maura's chin, and guides her gently to her lips; "Hey you." she can feel a smile form against her own as she rests their hands back in wife's lap.

And they stay that way for a moment; foreheads pressed together. Placing another sweet kiss, Jane leans back and settles into her seat, letting her eyes close for a moment until she feels a shiver from the body next to hers. Turning her head she narrows her eyes at Maura; "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just chilly is all."

Leaning down, Jane reaches for her blazer that has fallen on the floor; "Damn, thought it was me having that affect on you." Shaking it, she gently places it over Maura's lap; "Who says chivalry is dead?"

Leaning in she captures her wife's lips again; "And if there was a puddle it'd go across that too. Wouldn't want you messing up your five hundred dollar heels."

Jane is only rewarded with a low hum as their kiss deepens and Maura's free hand finds its way to the back of her neck. Opening one eye, Jane peers around the cabin; the lights are low and many of the passengers are asleep.

Thank god for red eye flights.

Pulling back, she can see the darkened look in her wife's eyes. Bringing her hand down, Maura swipes the latch of her seat belt and guides Jane's hand lower to the hem of her skirt hidden under the blazer. A small smirk plays on the corner her mouth as Maura continues their journey, uncrossing her legs and trailing Jane's hand up her thigh, eliciting a surprised intake of air when she feels Jane drag her fingers. Settling into her seat, Maura closes her eyes and a non-nonchalant expression falls over her face.

As she begins to pull her hand away, Jane stills in protest and leans her lips to her ear; "Stay with me." it comes out in a low breath, her teeth graze her earlobe and place the smallest kiss behind it. Maura nods lightly and brings their hands closer to her center. Pushing the fabric aside, Maura guides Jane's fingers against her and a low hum of delight echos next to her. Her hips begin to move in rhythm with Jane's ministrations, causing her wife slow; "You can't do that." Jane peeks through one open eye from her seat and watches as Maura lets a huff of air out in protest and tightens her grip on the armrest before she begins quickening her pace again.

Maura brings them lower and rolls her hips forward slightly, bringing Jane inside of her as her own fingers roll and brush against her most sensitive area, keeping pace with with her wife's thrusts. She is close, and pry's her hand of the armrest and grips it around Jane's forearm; feeling her muscles flex there as she moves inside her.

Jane can feel her body stiffen and still for a moment before velvet walls come down around her and a shakey breath exhale as the grip on her arm tightens.

Bringing her free hand up, Jane turns her wife's head and captures her lips as she rides out the last moments with her and lets out a small scoff of excitement as Maura bites down on her bottom lip.

Trailing her fingers back down her thigh, Jane brings Maura back to her, placing small kisses along her lips and moving them to her cheek to the small area there below her eye, whispering words lightly for only her to hear.

_I love you_


	63. Chapter 63

**anon: imagineyourotp: Imagine your OTP being in a serious fight. Person A begins packing and threatens to move out of Person B's home. In panic, Person B pulls Person A against a wall and tries to kiss them. Person A struggles at first but eventually gives in and kisses Person B back. For the rest of the night they both apologize, kiss, and tell each other that they love each other.**

Your heart is in your throat.  
And you've done it now.  
You've done it now and you've fucked it up and she's headed for the door.  
And you deserve this.  
In all your fucked up glory, you deserve this.

You pushed and you pulled and pushed her away.  
Way to go.  
Tears sting your eyes and your legs propel you forward.  
You have to go after her.  
Need to.  
Like you have so many times before.

And as the door opens you are just as quick to shut it.  
And she stands there with her back to you.  
And you want to reach out and touch her, but you know she would recoil and contract.  
So you wait.  
And when she turns to you her eyes are red and swollen;  
and you're the cause.

You let your fingers trace over the strap on shoulder  
Until you tug on it and she let's it fall.  
Maybe she is trying.  
or just giving up.  
And you find yourself struggling to accept either.

Delicate fingers ghost across her eyes and wipe away the tears there.  
'It isn't about you' she says  
'It's about everything you carry here.'  
Her finger finds the place above your heart  
Then your temple.  
'There is a darkness there you haven't overcome.'

And you know she's right.

'And I want to be the one-'  
Her tears begin to fall again and you reach out to wipe them away.  
But she is leaning away from your touch.

'-I want to be the one to pick up your pieces.'  
'To put you back together, but I can't do that.'

Her hands are balled in tight fists over her heart.  
'I can't do that and it kills me.'

You wrap your hands around hers.  
'You can'

She scoffs through a cry.

So you take a step closer, and she takes a step back.  
'You can.'  
'You're the only one that can.'

Your hands move from hers and cup her face.  
You trace your thumbs over her cheeks and she relents;  
leaning into your touch.

So you say it  
'I'm broken.. in a lot of ways.'  
Her eyes close and she listens.

You bring your hands back to her chest and her knuckles aren't white anymore.  
You trace her fingers with your own  
You lace yours between and guide them to your palm.

'I'm broken here-'  
You trace her fingers across the scar there.  
Then bring them to your neck  
'And here.'  
Your guilt overrides you  
And your eyes trail across her neck  
Because you match.

Her eyes open.  
And the air changes.  
Nothing is unspoken anymore.

She pulls her hand away and traces your jaw  
Up to your ear and behind your neck.  
And when she pulls you against her  
You know this is what being saved feels like.

Your hands find her hips.  
And her hand is mixed in your hair and pressed against your chest; balling up the fabric there.  
Trying to reach in and touch your heart.  
And when your lips collide with hers this is what home is.

She is whispering 'i love you' against your lips.  
And you hum it back to her.

'I'm sorry.'  
It carries more meaning than she knows.  
Than you know.  
And you feel her breathe it in as her lips meet yours again.


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: A combination of Streepytime's prompt request for a sequel to chapter 49 and Valle-girl018's prompt of J/M sexy time to Wynter Gordon's "Ditry Talk" (this won't be winning any Grammy's anytime soon, but recommended listening none the less because: sexy) **

**P.S A/N: My biggest fear was making this OOC, I hope I didn't. Feedback is welcome, but not required. Also, please feel free to tell me to never do this again if that is the case.**

**NAUGHTY RIZZLES AHEAD.**

**STRONG M**

It's not that Jane isn't adventurous, because she is.

It's just at a point it is what is adventurous and what teeters on falling flat on your face if things don't go the way you expect. So Jane is standing and staring and judging herself in the mirror. Maybe it's because she knows that even though she appears all Jane'esqe on the outside, what she is hiding and what is pressing against her inner thigh is anything but that.

And it's not as though she was ever opposed to the idea of using it. It had just come up one night during a talk in bed, and the next day they were couples shopping online and, bam; two day delivery. Although, it hadn't seen much daylight since in the incident in the kitchen with her mother. Actually, no daylight. It had been shoved into the back of the closet and forgotten until Jane had stumbled across it hanging up her wife's twelve hundred dollar skirts.

And if there is one thing Jane likes it is surprising Maura; and this.

This is most definitely going to be a surprise. And Jane has it all planned out; music, candles and romance.

Because she loves the idea of being able to freely roam her wife's body; appreciating her in a new way as they make love; affording new freedoms to rediscover her in a new way.

Straightening her back, Jane feels a new surge of confidence. She twists her hips and checks herself out and approves. She had chosen the boy-cut briefs with the harness built in. Trying to hide straps and all the bells and whistles she convinced Maura, would take any sexy right out of the sexy sails. Plus: comfort.

Making her way downstairs, Jane places her iPod on the dock and scrolls through. And tried and true she puts on Marvin Gaye and begins humming along to the chorus of 'Sexual Healing' as she sets up and lights candles around the living room.

She is caught off guard by arms wrapping around her waist and feels Maura's head rest between her shoulder blades; "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Straightening herself. Jane turns in her wife's embrace; "What? I can't be a romantic sap for my wife?"

Giving her a crooked smile, Maura captures her wife's lips; "Of course you can." Their kiss lingers as her hands make their way from around Jane's waist to her hips and pause there. Pulling away from their kiss, Maura quirks an eyebrow; "Something is different." A curious fingertip finds its way pass the waistband of Jane's jeans and pulls the material away from her body, causing her hips to jerk forward slightly. Looking down a surprised small laugh escapes from Maura as she looks back up at her wife; "You're wearing it."

Jane plays off her sudden self consciousness with a shrug.

"So the candles and the music and the ambiance is for this?" Maura says, motioning down with her eyes.

"Yeah."

Maura only hums as her fingers thread through Jane's belt loops and pulls her forward, bringing her lips against hers. And Jane can't help the moan that bubbles up from the back of her throat and escapes and her wife's hand pushes it way down her pants and runs the length of her against her thigh; "You need better taste in music."

And Maura is sure she hears a whimper as she steps away and breaks the contact. Walking away, she looks over her shoulder at a slack jawed and very flustered Jane Rizzoli as she picks her iPod out of her purse and switches it out on the dock.

"This-" she hits play; "-is more appropriate." Synthesized beats fill the air as Maura makes her way back over and pushes her body into Jane's, causing her to take a step back and land against the kitchen table. Hungry lips find hers. Suddenly Jane is very aware that the romantic notion in her head has all but gone out the window and has been replaced with a carnal want that she can feel coursing through Maura and transposing itself in her.

Maura pulls back slightly and presses her forehead against Jane's. She pulls gently at the edge of her t-shirt and her lips move with the words of the song, and ghost across Jane in short breaths.

_I am no angel. I like it when you talk._

"Do you know how long I've thought about this?" Hands find their way up Jane's shirt and nimble fingers drag across her ribs and stomach.

And Jane can only shake her head and close her eyes as she feels the lightest tug on her jeans, as her button pops free; "Do you know how badly I have wanted this? How badly I have wanted to feel you, near me, around me. Inside of me?" her voice is low.

_I like it when you talk. Talk._

Warmth spreads over her body. Jane is electric. She is humming. And suddenly the body against hers is moving slowly down the length of her own. Hands find their way to her hips and run down then back up her thighs as Maura kneels completely in front of her.

This isn't happening. It can't be, and Jane's hand grips the edge of the table when she feels the pull on her zipper and a hand slip pass and move against her; gripping and freeing her. Her hand finds her wife's hair and she can feel the rhythm there. She struggles to open her eyes, afraid the sheer visual may send her over the edge. But she does and the small breath that escapes her releases the need that has been building to feel Maura under her.

Brushing strands away from her face she is rewarded with an upwards glance that stokes the fire already burning in her; "Come back."

Rising up from her knees, Jane hand finds the back of her neck and pulls lips to her own. It is no tentative gesture; it is aggressive the way her lips claim Maura's and possessive when her tongue darts into her mouth. Purposeful hands stream line down her body and hike up her skirt. Pushing off the table, Jane runs her hands over the new exposed skin and kneels slightly, hoisting Maura up so that her legs wrap around her waist; hungry lips never leaving hers. She can feel pressure from the hilt press against her and she sets the smaller woman on the table. Maura's hips roll forward when she feels Jane's hand move from her thigh to her center and pull the fabric there aside. Breaking their kiss, Jane steadies herself and brings her hips forward, pushing her tip against Maura, causing a breathy 'fuck' to escape. Looking down she watches as she slowly begins to disappear inside of her wife, and the need to fill her completely is overwhelming. She thrusts quickly and grips Maura's hips and brings her forward, causing a surprised gasp from the blonde as her head falls back, exposing her neck that Jane quickly latches on to; sucking and nipping at her pulse point as her hips move in short and hurried thrusts. Maura's hands grip into her shoulder blades in some semblance to ground herself, but she know's she is hurtling towards the edge; "Don't stop. Harder." And Maura isn't even sure if the words come out coherently, but when she feels Jane push in her to the hilt and pull back to the tip and fill her again deeply with each time, she can only dig her fingers into the muscle of Jane's back as a white heat spreads over her body and the moan that had been building erupts from her chest.

And everything in Jane burns. Her muscles ache and she is close when she pushes into Maura a final time and stills herself; the hilt pressed firmly against her and her ragged breaths match her wife's. Jane brings a hand up and entangles it in blonde hair and guides lips to hers and is surprised when she feels Maura roll her hips, causing a hiccup of air to escape Jane when the hilt moves against her.

Moving forward on the table, Maura wraps her arms around Jane's neck as she continues to move and grind slowly against her wife; "Tell me what you want."

Jane brings her bottom lip between her teeth and inhales sharply when Maura's rhythm begins to gradually quicken. And the notion that she has had in her head since this began is on the tip of her tongue.

And she know's the game Maura is playing.

_Can you turn me out?_

Wrapping an arm around her, she presses her hand in Maura's lower back and begins to match her rhythm. Pressing her forehead into the crook of her neck she can feel the fire build and she wants to let out what she has been keeping so guarded.

_Talk to me._

She can feel Maura's hands in her hair and can hear her hum lightly against her ear; "Tell me."

And Jane can't take it. Bringing her lips to Maura's she steals a kiss as her hips quicken their pace; "I want to fuck you-" she says between breaths.

"-and come inside me." Maura finishes for her. Jane lips curl into a small smile and her eyes flutter close as she nods into their kiss; "Yes."

"Do it."

And it is all Jane needs to push herself hard against Maura. Her hips moving in a hurried pace and she can feel herself begin to tense and she grips at Maura's back and skirt as her thrusts become shortened. Her eyes slam shut and her head falls back. She is rolling over into oblivion. Waves of heat crash through her and as her hips come forward one last time she stills and her head falls forward as she hides herself and muffles a moan into the warm skin of Maura's neck.

As Jane drifts back into her body, she brings her head up and glances between them; her jeans are low on her hips while Maura's skirt is bunched around her waist. Looking up to her wife she can see the satisfied smile splayed across her face and captures her lips with her own and brings her hips forward eliciting a surprised gasp from Maura.

"We're not done."


	65. Chapter 65

**Prompt: Jane's blazer swaddling a newborn baby Dylan in the back of her cruiser. Per request of socawkpenguin78 and thepriceismeg**

Maura's scream echoes through the confines of the car causing Jane to grip the steering wheel that much harder; white knuckling it to the hospital.

Her contractions had progressed quickly and any birthing plan had long since gone out the window as far as Jane was concerned. So the entrance of her soon to be daughter was more than enough validation to abuse a little power with the sirens blaring and the lights on.

Only, none of that mattered, because little baby so and so wasn't running on her mothers time; she was moving things right along at her own pace. Jane wasn't even out of their neighborhood when Maura began punching her in the arm; "PULL OVER!"

Bringing the car to a sudden stop, she begins to fumble with her phone; "I'll call an ambulance."

"NOOO!" it's strained as Maura hunches over, gripping her stomach as another contraction rolls through her. Jane shifts in her seat and wraps her arm around her wife's shoulder as her other hand finds her stomach; "They won't make it here in time. This is happening now."

"Now?" Jane's eyes grow wide; "Like now now?" panic creeping into her voice.

Jane is met with a fiery glare and she swallows hard; "Yeah. Okay. Now."

"Get me into the backseat." and Jane is out of the car as she hears Maura scream out through another contraction. Opening the passenger door, she guides her wife to the back and kicks the passenger door shut as she opens the adjacent door; "Just lay down." Jane kneels at the door and places her hands her wife's knees; looking down, then looking up, her face falls flat; "Now what?"

"Now I push!" Maura's brows knit together matter of factly as her head rolls towards her wife; "I knew that." Jane mumbles to herself.

"TURN OFF THE FUCKING SIRENS!" Maura screams through a push, causing Jane to jump up and lean over her wife between the seats and hit the switch just as hand lands against her shoulder in a hard smack; "CATCH THIS BABY."

Jane is caught off guard and she hovers for a moment looking down at her wife; "But you said to turn of-"

"I SAID CATCH THIS BABY." she growls and Jane quickly finds herself back kneeling between her wife's legs. Her eyes grow wide and her face contorts into a surreal and terrified reverence; "Oh my god, Maura." her hands tremble as they lower from her wife's knees; "Her head!" she is excited; "Shoulders!" another quip as Maura tilts her head back and lets out one last scream; "GET OUT!"

Throwing her arms behind her, she pulls on the cuffs of her blazer and brings it up and under the little human making her grand entrance into the world and gently guides her out. Little cries fill the car as Jane tentatively swaddles her daughter in her blazer.

Red and blues bathe them in colored light as Jane looks into crystal eyes for the first time and her heart breaks open in her chest as she glances between her daughter and wife.

_Perfect._


	66. Chapter 66

**prompt: socks-lost: The clueless detective and the dumb genius. Frost/someone makes a plan. Hilarity ensues. **

**A/N: Mixed this in with a little inspiration thanks to thepriceismeg and her April Fools J/M post.**

_'Paging Doctor Feelgood.'_

And for the third time in the last hour Maura finds herself giggling under her breath at the smokey voice over the intercom.

Just like she had giggled at _Doctor Mario _(in that god-awful Italian accent)

And just like she had after _Maura Hoswer M.D_

It had been nonstop.

And it's not that Maura was complaining. She was happy. Happy to laugh and happy that Jane was the one evoking it in her. She was a part of something; a part of someone. Maura had seen many a April Fools days come and go without so much as anyone giving her a thought; the weird lady in the basement with the bodies. Not once had anyone thought to want to make her laugh; to make her crack open and spill it out of her.

Until Jane.

A gentle knock at the door brings Maura back from her thoughts. Looking up from the notes at her desk she notices Susie precariously balancing an obscene stack of manila folders in her arm; "These arrived for you."

Maura quirks an eyebrow as she rounds her desk and narrows her eyes; "All of those?"

Susie only shrugs and Maura pinches the corner of the first folder and peeks inside.

And she has to bite her cheek to suppress the laughter bubbling in the back of her throat and threatening to come out; "Thank you, Susie. I can take these."

"Are you sure? It seems like a lot, I can hel-"

"No!" Maura cuts her off a bit more harshly than she intends. Her face softens with a smile; "No. I've got it, but thank you."

Susie only gives her a curt nod as she hands over the stack and turns on her heels leaving Maura standing in the center of her office with a crooked smile and clucking her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she muses '_The test results are in.. my pants.'_

The phone at her desk rings and Maura can only close her eyes and shake her head with that goofy grin on her face.

It really is non stop.

Tucking the folders under her arm she makes her way to the phone; "Doctor Isles."

"Did the test results come in?"

"Mmm. They did. And in your pants no less it seems."

A low chuckle; "Those are very serious results."

"Ones that I'm sure garner further study." Maura quips as balances the phone between her shoulder and ear and places the folders on her desk.

"Infinite study. You will be winning Noble Peace Prizes in no time. I'll personally present you with them."

Maura's smile escapes in a breath and there is a beat between them. And three words almost stumble over her lips, but Maura can already hear the response; '_April Fools. Good one, Maura.'_

Or rather, her bigger fear of hearing nothing at all.

"Frost is waving me down, I gotta go." and the line dies.

Attempting to calm the flutter in chest, Maura returns to her notes, but only after neatly stacking Jane's test results into the bottom drawer of her desk.

A light knock on her office window only reignites the feeling when she see's the grinning brunette standing there; "We got a body." comes muffled through the glass. Maura only tilts her head and her brows knit together in confusion as she makes her way to the door; "I didn't receive a call."

Jane shrugs; "Me either."

As the pair make their way to the table in the center of the lab, Maura gingerly raises her hand in front of Jane, causing her to stop; "Where is Frost?"

Another shrug; "I dunno. He was just here."

Maura's only response is with a light hum as she glances around the lab until her eyes meet Jane's, who is looking at her with soft smile.

"What?"

"No one is here."

"He's here." Maura raises her chin motions to the body bag on the table.

"Yeah, but he won't mind if I do this." Jane's lips curl into a full smile as she steals a chaste kiss from the smaller woman.

"I don't quite know if you deserve that kiss after everything you've put me through today." she slaps the brunette's bicep playfully.

A small laugh escapes Jane; "I think-" she takes a step forward and resting her hands on Maura's hips; "-I deserve more than that."

"Oh, do you now?" Maura questions, raising her eyebrows, feigning surprise.

"Oh yes." The timber of her voice changes, dropping low, and Maura can feel the flush race under her skin.

Only Jane pauses as she closes the distance between them; "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Maura is hardly coherent in her swooned daze with her lips inches from claiming what they want.

Shuffling. This time she did hear it. Craning her head around Jane she can see the slightest movement from the body bag on the table; "Jane!" she whispers hoarsely as she jabs a finger hard into her shoulder.

Turning, Jane's eyes narrow and she steps fully in front of Maura, shielding her as she pulls her piece. Placing her hand behind her, she brushes her fingers gently over Maura's wrist; a request to stay, which Maura silently abides.

Taking a tentative step forward, she reaches out and pulls on the zipper of the bag, releasing it quickly, she takes a step back and trains her gun in front of her; "Hands up!"

Sitting up straight, Frankie keeps his fingers firmly plugged in his ears. He purses his lips and face is contorts into a disapproving look as she looks between his sister and Maura; shaking his head in an attempt to rid the visual of his sister doing things.

Anything. Ever. With anyone.

Jane holsters her weapon and buries her face in her hands in a halfhearted attempt to slink away and hide her embarrassment.

Placing a comforting hand on Jane's shoulder, Maura peeks around the body in front of her and offers a small wave as she forces a smile.

"April Fools."


	67. Chapter 67

**anon: rizzles fanfic prompt- jane saves maura... from a spider, and maura is all "my hero!" **

**A/N: thank you to socawkwardpenguin78 for help/inspirations based on true life event with this little prompt!**

Jane's brow knit together as she re-reads the text; _In garage. S.O.S_

_"_What does that even mean?" her face contorts into confusion as she pulls into the driveway. Hitting the small button on her visor, she watches the garage door rises and is greeted with sight of her wife perched atop the roof of her car; Jo cradled in her arms.

Stepping out of the car, Jane opens her mouth to speak, but instead just purses her and shakes her head.

"How- Why?" she starts, but is quickly hushed and waved off by Maura as she approaches the bumper of the car.

"No! Stay there! Don't even move." Jo shifts on her lap and growls lowly.

Jane's eyes dart around the garage before landing back on her wife; "What is happening right now, Maura?"

Maura points tentatively to the baseball glove on the ground near the house door; "Spider."

Jane's face falls flat; "Really? All of-" she waves and circle her hand dramatically in her wife's direction; "-this for a spider?"

"No, Jane. I don't think you understan-" Maura's voice hitches with alarm as she watches Jane approach the glove.

"Oh don't worry, princess, I'll take care of it." she deadpans as she kicks over the glove.

"HOLY FUCK." Jane jumps back and scurries up the bumper of the car, gripping Maura's leg for support; "What is that!?"

"That is a Aphonopelma hentzi." she takes Jane's arm and helps her hoist herself fully onto the roof of the car.

"Is that Greek for spawn of Satan?" Maura chuckles lightly and rests her head on her wife's shoulder.

"One would think. No. That is a Texas brown tarantula. Most likely someones pet. They aren't commonly found passed Louisiana."

"Well this is home now." Jane pats the roof the car; "And I'm sorry Jo, when supplies run out, you are the first to go."

Maura rolls her eyes and pinches her wife's arm; "Get rid of it."

Jane scoffs and leans back, looking down at the blonde; "Like hell I will. The only way to get rid of that thing is to scorch this place."

"So you're afraid of it?" Maura looks up, quirking an eyebrow.

"No." it's questionable as Jane hesitantly shakes her head; "You are, I was just surprised."

"Surprised enough to jump up onto the car with me?"

"I was protecting you." Jane defends herself.

"Then protect me." Maura pushes against Jane firmly and sends the brunette sliding down the back of the car against her will.

"Maura, I-" Jane lands firmly and her eyes narrow as she looks back at her wife; "Fine."

Maura brings her hands up and covers her heart; "My hero." she says sweetly and Jane can only cock her head and force a toothy smile.

Looking down at the baseball glove, Jane nudges with her foot, and rocks back in her direction. Taking a deep breath, she leans down and sticks her hand inside, scooping up the contents of it and running out of the garage around the side of the house, arm fully extended in front of her.

Hopping down from the roof of the car, Maura brings down Jo and holds her against her chest and squeezes the small dog, startled, when shots ring out.

Coming back around the corner, Jane holsters her gun and opens the garbage can, throwing the glove inside. Walking by, she closes the garage door and looks back at her wife; her face crestfallen.

"That was my favorite glove."


	68. Chapter 68

**socks-lost: But what if Maura has really crappy handwriting and she has to try really hard to make it neat when all she naturally wants to do is scribble. And Jane knows. (She discovered this after finding an old college notebook of Maura's.) And it's so rare when it happens but she completely loves it when Maura leaves her little notes in that godawful scribble. Like on her desk asking her over for dinner. Or when she steals Maura's grocery list. She loves all of those squished together, half-cursive, half-print letters. It's Maura, completely uncensored. And she loves it.**

**A/N: I read this and thought "That is so Maura." then this thing happened.**

The little post-it on the mirror is staring you in the face and you can't make it out.

And it's so goddamn adorable.  
You tilt and cock your head, and you look like a fool with your toothbrush dangling from your mouth.

Just like you are sure you look like an idiot in the store; flipping the grocery list around a full three hundred sixty five degrees trying to figure out which way is up

And if it says 'French Baguette' or 'Captain Crunch'  
Or if she really wants you to bring home 'Three pounds of brown lard'

And you love it  
Just like you love her.  
Quirks and all.

It's like you have been invited into this special space between who she is perceived to be and who you know her as.  
And right there is where you like it.  
Because it encompasses all that she is.

All those little idiosyncrasies that make Maura so Maura.

And you like to think of it as a language you are fluent in.  
But sometimes the words bleed together.

Or there's a new and fascinating discovery for you.  
Because her F's never look the same.

Maura Isles with her penmanship and crooked lines.  
A little off, just like her, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

You made a joke once when you first became friends that it was a good thing she only worked on the dead.  
Because if they were living her prescriptions may read as cyanide instead of motrin.  
And you remember how her face fell.

Now she loves you and threatens to write your prescriptions anytime you have a scratch or a bruise.

But you still can't figure out this colored square in front of you.  
And out of the corner of your eye you can see her grinning at you from the bathroom's doorway.

And you don't know how long she has been there; watching you.  
You want to decipher it before tells you.

You tap the yellow note and then your temple  
You're gonna get it.

She smiles and shakes her head as she makes her way over to you.  
Placing a light kiss behind your ear.

"Always remember I love you."

Not 'chicken pancetta olive juice' like you thought, but you were getting closer.

And you smile at your reflection.

Because you always do.


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: an extension of a little something over on tumblr that had been gnawing away at me for a few days and wanted to expand on. All Rizzles angst. Maura watches Jane and Casey interact, and well, this happened.**

She had once said that being in love was comparable to being on some sort of substance.

And it was. It was powerful. It coursed through her. It clouded her mind. It was all encompassing. It was ethereal.

It blocked neurotransmitters and rendered her speechless.

And _she _evoked it all, unknowingly. Obliviously. All by her presence.

By a look.  
And by a smile.

A touch and a whisper.

And in small moments of introspect she truly wondered if_ she_ knew what she did to her.

And in those small moments, she finally decided that everything that remained unspoken no longer could.

Not for her.

But as she stood here, her eyes darting around the small venue, she suddenly felt all of those moments become insignificant.

They were small and tiny. Infinitesimal and microscopic.  
And they all slipped through her fingers.

It was the shift.

And she is vaguely aware of what it feels to have your heart break; the cracks and the lines that begin to form there and move through the muscle.

It is all suddenly very literal.

There is Jane

And there is him.  
Receiving a smile; a touch and a whisper.

And that's the shift.

And watching from the outskirts Maura knows this is now her home.

She is peripheral and_ she_ is gone.


	70. Chapter 70

**Prompt: Anon: The one where Jane and that guy are in Doyle's hospital room, what would happen if the firing pin wasn't taken out, and Jane was actually shot? Rizzles of course!**

**A/N: I think it is safe to say I am off my angst kick now.**

The echo is like nothing you've ever heard before.

And even as your hands retract to your stomach; the ringing doesn't stop. It is deafening, and he is gone.

You are barely propped up against the wall and lying down seems like such a better option right now.

Only you fall on your side.

This is nothing like before. You know there is a jagged hole screaming your life from it.

And you begin to count the tiles on the floor.  
Everything is so sterile and hospital white.  
And you think it's such a cosmic fucking joke.

Your shirt is warm and wet.  
And it's so god awful and uncomfortable.

But then you let out a shaky sigh of relief, because you have a packed bag in the trunk.

Maura always made sure of that.  
This shirt is ruined anyway.  
A new one will cover you up; broken pieces and all.

You have a vague awareness of commotion starting down the hall, and converging on you from all directions.

Codes being called over the speaker above you.  
The ringing has stopped; replaced with static.

And even with the muffled footsteps, you can make out the distinct sound of ones in particular.

It is as common to you as her laugh.  
And you know she is coming for you.  
To save you  
To hold you together like she has before.

And then you remember she is angry with you.  
And the fire in your gut can't compare to the break in your chest.  
A .44 caliber love letter straight through you.

You don't mind if she see's you cry.  
She needs to know how sorry you are.  
And how much you love her.  
You can't wait to tell her.

Even with your wet face and ruined shirt.

The tiles around you begin to blur; their white replaced with crimson.  
People are talking to you; asking your name and if you can hear them.  
And of course you can hear.  
You can hear your name on her lips over everyone's.

And you are saved, even as the light becomes unbearable in the room.  
Even as you feel unfamiliar hands on you.  
Her face comes into focus only to drift far away to a pinpoint.

And her voice is rushed and you don't understand why.  
You just need your shirt from the car.

_Stay with me _she says.

_Stay with me  
Stay with me_

And you smile, because of course you will.  
You would never leave he-


	71. Chapter 71

**Auorawinter: What if Jane and Maura fall in love at first sight?**

**A/N: Not ****_exactly '_****love at first sight'.. more like 'finally love requited.'**

Unexpected.

That is what it is.

It is like being struck by lighting; not that Jane would know - but that is the only thing she can compare it to.

It is intense and raw and powerful.  
It makes the air around her thin.

She is unhinged and dismantled; she is falling apart in a beautiful way.

And she knows it has always been there, but it has taken this moment to make it crack and spill out of her.

_"but I love you"_

And there is no other connotation. It simply is what it is.

Love.

And Jane doesn't care that her face has betrayed her; because everything she wants Maura to know is right there; etched in fine lines and in the corner of her lips.

She is done over analyzing. She is done questioning.  
It is perennial as the sun.

And her body moves without thought; quickly at first around the small island separating them, and her hands rush in front of her, then slow, tentatively cupping Maura's face and she is lost there for a moment.

And Maura waning; she is submissive and her eyes linger from Jane's, to her lips and come back; it's pouring out of her too and Jane can't control her breathing anymore. She can feel it burning in her chest; it is heavy and verging on labored.

So she finds solace in a kiss that she never wants to end. Maura's hands grip at Jane's wrists, holding her there; holding herself there and then find a home under the contour of Jane's jaw; her thumbs tracing lightly over her cheeks; they are fluid and they match.

And who knew a kiss could be so perfect. Who knew that in a world of words and breaths that you could suddenly not feel so alone. Honesty and love in a beautiful ebb and flow with the other.

Jane doesn't understand it. She doesn't need to. She thinks of the times Maura had been alone and she kisses her for all the times she couldn't then.

But can now.

Because the woman in her arms is brave and resolute. She makes the world around Jane bleed with colors and textures and sounds that she never knew existed and opened a small door she never knew she had.

She knows what it is to hope and dream and to feel love and have that returned.

She knows love.

And she is irrevocably changed.


	72. Chapter 72

**Prompt: Based on thepriceismeg's headcanon: Casey receives a series of increasingly drunken voicemails after breaking up with Jane, ranging from intelligent points of reflection to theatrical, slurred hummings of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme song...**

** A/N: Read in the style of voicemail. If that's even a thing.**

"I spent a lot of time looking at the ground in front of me; watching my shoes lead me and trying to be aware of my surroundings. I watched for holes and debris; anything that could trip me up. I spent so much time looking down that I forgot what it was to look up. And then I did. And there were stars; far away and distant. Beginnings of life that I never comprehended before. Constellations that I never took the time to appreciate. Distant far places that when you look at them in a picture, it can't do them justice. Have you ever seen the pillars of creation? They are tall stacks of ancient dust. Maybe out there is where we started. Maybe out there is where we broke off from; floated around aimlessly from until we found our home here. I was floating around aimlessly and then I found my home. Goodbye, Casey."

*end of new message press seven to delete or nine to save for twenty-one days*

*4. Repeat message*

* * *

"Why was Vanilla Ice even in the second Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? GO NINJA GO NINJA GO. GO NINJA GO NINJA GO. WAIT. oh my god. It's not teenage mutant ninja turtles. I've been saying it wrong all this time. It's tortoises. Bass is a ninja. And.. oh my god. It's so perfect; Jo is splinter. MAURA WHERE IS THE PAINT? BASS IS RAPHAEL. TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TORTOISE."

*end of new message press seven to delete or nine to save for twenty-one days*

*7*

* * *

"I WOULD WALK FIVE HUNDRED MILES AND I WOULD WALK FIVE HUNDRED MORE. TO BE THE DOCTOR THAT WALKED A THOUSAND MILES AND SHOWED UP AT JANE'S DOOR."

"MAURA GIMME MAH PHONE."

"DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA UNDELA UNDELA UNDELA LA LA LA."

*end of new message press seven to delete or nine to save for twenty-one days*

*77777777777*

* * *

"ALL ABOARD THE CANNONBALL EXPRESS CHUGGAchuggaCHUGGachuggaWOOOO-WOOOOo"

"bahahaha Jane that type of whissssle wasn't used widely innnnamerican south in that time period"

"shut UP woman"

"make me"

"Oh, I'll make you"

"I'm not convinced yet, Doctor."

"Hmm, maybe we should remove your shirt for further stud-"

*end of new message press seven to delete or nine to save for twenty-one days*

*9*


	73. Chapter 73

**Prompt: A follow up to chapter 70 per-quest of an anon over on tumblr. **

**A/N: I PROMISE NO MORE ANGST NOW**

She greets you each morning with your coffee.

You watch her from your kitchen window; she has been staying with Angela.  
And you know that she needs to; she needs that solace.  
Comfort and time.

So you watch her from your window; she is steadfast and indivisible.  
Just like she always has been.

And it makes you sad when you see the colors she wears now.  
Red, whites and blues,

Red.  
Your mind always flashes back to crimson on sterile white when you see it.  
You have a uncontrollable contempt for it.

You try to shake the image from your head as you watch Angela lightly kiss her.  
And you wish you could do the same.  
You wish you for a touch or a kiss; to feel her linger on your lips

But all you see are neatly tucked corners and acute angles.  
And you mumble infinite sorry's into you cup now like you do every morning.

And there are nights where the guilt weighs down on your chest that you would happily let it drown you if it meant you were able to see her again.

To save her.  
To ask for a forgiveness that you know will never come.  
To tell you love her; and it's a word that you are sure will never fall from you lips again for another.

She becomes blurred and your face is wet.  
And you know this bereavement has no end.

You sink to the floor and bring your knees close to your chest; trying to find some comfort in that if you stay this way; tight and close together, you won't fall apart again.

But you do.

You always do.


	74. Chapter 74

**Anon Prompt: Maura gives birth and Jane gets there late**

It's quiet when Jane finally arrives. Even though she had been at the hospital sometime; in the E.R being stitched up after being on the receiving end of a left hook.

And it's all so surreal that this moment is finally here. That all the talking and planning comes to fruition in this way. In this tiny, innocent way.

She can see her wife first. Her eyes are shut and even though she looks exhausted, Jane thinks she is beautiful.

And beside her she can see her mother; cradling a little bundle of blankets in her arms; rocking gently back and forth and letting out hushed reassurances, and Jane can feel herself slow.

Because she thought she was ready; because they talked about it.

And planned it

Then at a point it all becomes real. It becomes tactile and earthly.

It becomes flesh and bone and little cries.

And it's an idea, Jane realizes, that is dependent on her. An idea that she will learn to protect and cherish.

But it's no longer an idea or a discussion or the hypothetical scenarios they played out of months

Because now she is here and she is hers.

Theirs.

And when Angela hands her to Jane and she feels the weight in her arms for the first time she is sure her chest could crack open when bright blue eyes look up at her. She is sure that it isn't possible to love someone more than she loves this tiny person.

And Jane doesn't know how long she has been standing there, cradling her daughter. All she knows is that she has a vice grip on her finger and she is perfect.

"You're here." comes a groggy voice.

Looking up, she is greeted with a weak smile as Maura pats the small space next to her on the bed. Making her way over, she perches herself there and leans over; placing a light kiss on her lips; "Of course I am." she says barely above a whisper.

Maura's eyebrows knit together in concern as she brushes lightly over the small stitches above her wife's brow; "You're hurt."

Jane only shakes her head; "Nah. You should see the other guy though." she says through a smile.

Looking down at the small person in her wife's arms, Maura brushes over dark hair and rests her hand on Jane's; lightly running her finger over the band there; "She looks like you."

And Jane means to let out a laugh, but small cry escapes her lips instead; "I wasn't here."

Taking her hand, Maura gives her a reassuring squeeze; "But you are now."

"But what if one day I'm not?" Jane can only glance up as the statement settles into the air; and it carries more than she means it to in the moment.

"You will be." Maura says matter of factly; "You do so much. And I have no doubt that you will protect her."

"And you." Jane says quietly and she captures her wife's lips in another kiss; "Always."


	75. Chapter 75

**Anon Prompt: Song!Fic to The Fray's 'Over my Head' - Jane's POV**

There is an uncomfortable, cold distance between the both of you.  
And you know that you put it there.

You hate yourself for it, but you can't help it.  
Why keep anyone at arms length when you are so much better at keeping them in holding patterns miles away?

So that's what you do.  
Because it's what you do.

Because no one seems to get that you meticulously built all of these walls up for a reason.  
It's not fair that she gets to come in and just bulldoze them all down in some whirlwind of encyclopedia talk and social ineptitude that you somehow find so goddamn endearing.

And it's not fair that your heart drums so hard you can hear it in your ears and feel it through your body.  
Or that your breath hitches for the briefest moment because you forget what talking is around her.

So you keep her in an infinite holding pattern three floors down in the basement with the dead.

And you grit your teeth in seethe in your self pity and jealousy when your mother tells you that she had someone over her house that wasn't you.

Because it should be you.

And if you know that, then everyone knows that.

Which means she knows that.

And suddenly you realize that you are the one in the holding pattern.  
Keeping yourself there.  
Stagnant and unwavering because you are too goddamn stubborn.

And _everyone_ knows that.

It would be so much easier to disengage.  
Only if she hadn't somehow found a little home in the corner of your heart.

And you want to hate her for that.  
But you can't because you only end up loving her more.

And she is above you.  
A queen in her own regard compared to your peasant ways in the ugly and filth.  
Your hands broken from years of labor.

A constant reminder that you are far in over your head when it comes to likes of Maura Isles.

And after weeks of your woes me bullshit and pitied self loathing she has you cornered in your doorway.

And you know that there is an expanse of open space behind you, but even when you step back, she matches you and closes the distance that much more.

There is an anger in her eyes that you haven't seen there before.  
But the hurt clouds it more.

And she wants to know why.  
Why are you've been so far away.

Why you're here, but not really _here._

Your breath hitches this time and you're stuck because what are words at this point?

But she's waiting, tapping her foot and the incessant _clickclickclick _is enough to make you want to grind your teeth; and she is studying you.

Her eyes narrowing; reading you with her head tilted slightly.  
Even angry she is beautiful.  
And you're okay with that.  
You could spend the rest of your life with her and her eclipsed moments of beautiful anger.

So you start remembering letters and stringing them together.

'When I'm with you I feel everything. But that's why I never touch you. I never even think about it because when I start to it just reminds me that I'm not good enough.'

And she scoffs a laugh and rolls her eyes.

You are pouring _her_ corner of your heart out to her and she laughs at you.

'-.. but I do think about it. That's why I always hoped you'd touch me.' and it's the truth.

Her attention is back on you and she takes another step; closing the distance between you and you are sure your heart seizes in your chest.

Because the slap comes hard across your face and spreads like fire, and any retort you have is silenced when she kisses you ever harder.

And there your walls go.  
Down to the foundation.

And when she pulls away, her lips stay close to yours  
They tease you.  
Beckon you.

And she kisses you again; reverently.  
Completely.

A reminder that courses through you as her arms slip around your neck.

That you fit.  
You always have.

That you belong right here and no where else.


	76. Chapter 76

**Anon prompt: song!fic Emeli Sande - River - Maura's POV**

**A/N: song fics seem to be the thing currently.. but this song though. whoa. i wasn't crying or anything.**

Notes float in the air and bring you from sleep.  
And you take a moment to focus

They are simple  
But beautiful  
And you feel yourself cradled in their warmth  
They lull you but also fill you with a sadness that you can't quite place.

And they grow more pronounced and the meter shifts.  
Once your heart was floating but now it sinks and you realize you are alone.  
And that this is nothing new.

Now you can place it.  
A longing that has never been satiated.  
It leaves you in her bed with the expanse of the sea between you.  
And your words are only a drop in it.

Only you don't speak them.  
But it's becoming harder now not to.  
And you find yourself no longer absently wondering if she can answer your questions.  
You need her to.  
It is something that gnaws at you  
Intrudes your thoughts.

She is always there.

The tempo is slows, and you rise from her side of the bed.  
You always fall asleep there when she can't.  
Or on nights like this where she won't

Nights where instead of the distance she has grown accustomed to  
You wish she would come to you and let you bear some of its weight.  
Because you know she is tired.

So you stand in the doorway and watch her.  
How gracefully she moves above the keys in the corner of her living room.  
The items that marred the instrument piled neatly on the floor beside it

And she plays  
Beautifully  
Fervently.

Her hands move seamlessly.  
And you are drawn to her  
Until you are behind her  
And silently place your hand on her shoulder

You expect her to be startled, but instead she leans back into you.  
Into your touch.  
And the last few notes die away around you before she pulls and covers the keys

You don't want her to stop.  
She is beautiful as she turns to face you  
And her lips brush lightly against your hand before she takes it in her own

She leads you gently down to her  
Beside her on the small bench and cups you in her hands.  
Encompassing you.  
Her lips press gently against the corner of your mouth and she finds a home on your shoulder and rests her head there.

And suddenly you realize you are not alone.  
Never.

Because she is beside you.


End file.
